Generations: Floods
by ThrashMetallix
Summary: Travis Friedman just wants an ordinary life. However his new found abilities make that extremely difficult Travis sees normal life getting further away each day. Faced with new dangers, enemies and friends, Travis tries to live as normal as he can...
1. Beneath the Tides

_"The first thrill, demands another_  
_ Consequence, the trigger of the operative_  
_ Playing russian roulette, with a full chamber_  
_ Miserable outcome, one and he same"_

_-Down in "Beneath the Tides"_

_

* * *

_

_The evening colors were starting to make their way into the sky. Seattle's evenings were always a marvel to look at. At the sight at how wonderful the sky was, it was hard to imagine how anything bad could happen._

_ Well for one individual, things were not going so well._

_ Travis Abbot Friedman was one who was not marveling at the evening sky's majesty. He was a young man, age 18, who knew how cruel life could be. His mother was a cancer victim when he was 10. After her death, his father became abusive towards him, and became a heavy alcoholic. Travis had lived with the man for eight years, but no more._

_ He did however have love in life. A beautiful girl by the name of Krystina, who was about a year younger than him. They had known each other about eight years. Yes, they met when Travis had run away from home about two weeks after his mother's death. His father had just picked up the bottle. Krystina was the most caring person Travis knew in his life, small compared to Travis, yet had a heart bigger than Travis could imagine. And it was her, Travis was anxiously waiting to see..._

_ He sat down on a bench. His hands were folded and rubbed his head, which had rather short hair. His head felt like someone had driven a nail into it. And if that wasn't enough, for the first time in his life, Travis was afraid of himself._

_ "Travis" a voice called._

_ Travis looked up and saw Krystina. She had her light jacket on, for Seattle's evenings were rather chilly. Travis on the other hand, had no coat on, or any protection against the cold. In fact, he barely took note of the cold. She walked over to him. Travis stood up, feeling a huge wave of relief at her sight._

_ "You sounded so upset on the phone, Travis." she said. "What happened? Is your father okay?"_

_ If only it were his father. He simply shook his head. "It's not about him."_

_ "What is it then?" she asked him. "Are you all right? You seem...you seem a little pale."_

_ Travis tried to calm himself. He rubbed his forehead hard again, trying to calm the head-ache._

_ "Travis?"_

_"Krystina, this may be very weird of me to say....and it won't make much sense, but stop thinking."_

_ "Travis, what do you mean?"_

_ "I mean what I mean! Please try and stop thinking! I....I think I can read minds."_

_ Krystina looked at him. Her mind obviously in a state of doubt._

_ "Travis, you need to work on your sense of humor with me because-"_

_ Travis' tone rose. "It's not a joke, God-dammit! There are voices in my head of people I don't know, and voices in my head from you. Voices that sound an awful lot like personal thoughts." His tone was that of panic. Travis had never experienced this before and had quite a story to tell. "I mean there I am, lying down on the bed, and suddenly there's a rush of thoughts just in my head. That doesn't just happen."_

_ Krystina was listening. That's what Travis liked about her. She always listened._

_ "Then...the pipes in the ceiling burst. I was sitting there, trying to control the input of thoughts....and the water pipes in the ceiling just burst. And because of all this, my own father has just officially disowned me, and labeled me a freak. Now you tell me, this is all a joke!"_

_ "Travis, settle down!" Krystina said sharply. "Okay...you can read minds. Now what will you do?"_

_ "I don't know. I mean...I feel weird." Travis said slowly. "I mean, pipes just bursting over my head? Thoughts entering my head? My father's right isn't he?"_

_ Krystina's mind was starting to grow fear. Travis looked at her._

_ "Krystina? Am I a freak?"_

_ "Travis..."_

_ Travis was picking up loads of thoughts from her, that made his heart drop._

_ "Don't be like that Krystina. I'm scared! You can't leave me like this! I need you!" _

_ Krystina was slowly backing away from him._

_ "Travis...I....I....."_

_ "Do you remember this?" Travis asked her, as he took off a white gold ring from his finger. "Remember this? I do! We made a promise, remember? You can't leave me. You're all I have left!"_

_ "I remember Travis, but..."_

_ "But what?! Am I a freak to you?!"_

_ "I DON'T KNOW!"_

_ Travis knew he had blown it right there. She was now running away from him. _

_ "Krystina! Come back! Please! I need you!!"_

_ She was gone. She had run away from him in fear. Fear of what? Him? Was he a freak to her? Or had his tone just scared her? Whichever the case, she was gone. And she didn't look like she was coming back. And Travis stood there, completely devastated. He put the ring back on his finger, and stood there, for about another five minutes, before his mind was made up for what he was about to to._

_*******************_

_ Travis looked down into the water. Travis had always liked this water. To most people in Seattle, Puget Sound's water was cold, murky, and sometimes just no pleasant. Travis on the other hand, never got cold in it and the water to him....seemed clear. The day was ending. The environment was getting darker now. He sighed then stood up. He said one more silent prayer._

_ "Lord, I don't understand what or why it happened to me. Why me of all people? I guess it's something I'll have to ask you, face to face. I ask you now to receive my spirit, and forgive my decision of what I am about to do. Watch over Krystina, now that I will be gone..."_

_ With that, he took a deep breath and fell into the water. It was almost as if he willingly sank to the bottom of the bay. Travis was a pretty descent swimmer, but even he could not hold his breath for more than a minute. It wouldn't matter anymore. His father hated him, and his girlfriend was scared of him. He knew a lot of people would say this was the cheap way out, but he'd take it...who cared what others thought..._

_ Travis felt his lungs burning, in their protest of Travis holding his breath. He was at the bottom and was at least 90 feet deep in water. Travis let the oxygen leave his body._

_ Travis closed his eyes, almost afraid to take a breath, but he couldn't help it. He inhaled...and still breathed. _

_ Impossible..._

_ Travis opened his eyes. He was clearly underwater. Yet he still breathed! What was this? Perhaps he was already unconscious or dead, and his spirit could breath? Travis didn't feel dead, in fact he swam for the surface. As he broke the surface and breathed more, liquid escaped his lungs. Travis submerged himself again. And breathed._

_ Travis sank to the bottom. What was this? First he hears thoughts, then water pipes burst, now he can breath underwater...was he secretly invincible? Travis clenched his fist. _

_ Why had he been chosen? He didn't want any of this! He wanted Krystina back at his side, he wanted to be happy! He was far from it! _

_ The water around him churned. Travis could feel it. In fact, he barely noticed it before, but underwater, he felt surprisingly....strong, and more in touch with nature almost. Travis sighed and hung his head. If a SCUBA diver was going by he'd probably swallow his mouth piece accidentally if he saw Travis. Travis didn't care. Travis simply folded his hands again._

_ Okay Lord, I'm listening. You gave me these....things for a reason. I will live on, as you have showed me you want me to do...Just help me get back a normal life..."_

_********_

**3 YEARS LATER**

Travis awoke. His memories were nothing he enjoyed. He had spent the last three years underneath Seattle's docks, learning about his...gifts... He was a man who could do unthinkable things with water, and for some reason could read minds.

Travis sat up. The sand under him was very damp. The tide was low, and therefore Travis was not submerged right now. He had lived underneath the same Dock he tried to kill himself off three years ago. Dock 8. Isolated from any living person. No one knew about his presence, and he wanted it to stay that way.

Travis stood up and stretched and began to walk into the ocean. He was hungry, and he knew where a good crab could be found...


	2. This Love

_"In my life __all I wanted _  
_Was the keeping __of someone like you _  
_As it turns out __deeper within me _  
_Love was twisted and pointed at you"_

_-Pantera in "__This Love"__

* * *

_

The day was getting warmer. Travis noted this, and also noted the clarity in the water he was in. The water seemed to be clearer than usual today. The tide was also low. This would expose a good portion of beach that Travis normally would be able to visit. Not that it mattered. Travis swam on, he was shirtless right now. He rarely swam with a shirt, mostly because he didn't want to ruin it, but he also loved the way the water felt against his skin. Travis found himself swimming unusually near the shores of Alki Beach today. Mainly because near one point, there was an unusual amount of crabs.

Ever since Travis isolated himself, his diet became rather small. Crab was his main meal. Lots of them. He'd be lucky if he found a crab that was meal sized. Most crabs in Puget sound were not that big. And it took about five to make a snack. Other things in Travis' diet was rare lobster finds, fish if he managed to catch one, and sea weed. Some people would find his diet questioning, and some disgusting, but Travis quickly adapted to it, and rarely ate anything else now. He would sometimes on rare occasion break into a local food store, and maybe steal a few packs of ramen, but that was on rare occasion only, and he had to be careful.

Three years had passed since his discovery of his unusual gifts. He had learned much about them. While in water, he noticed his body was enhanced. His hearing, sight, speed, and body movement was better. And he thought simply breathing in it was weird. Way better than any normal human. And unlike the human body, Travis' body in water adapted to almost any temperature whatsoever. Travis had placed his hand accidentally in boiling water while cooking some crab, and barely sustained a burn. Travis could also control water rather well. He could control it's movements, and it's temperature. Travis seemed to be connected with water. He had to be careful. He did have telepathy, and he could not control it. He didn't know how. And if too many thoughts entered his mind, he'd have outbursts, and the water seemed to be reactive to his outbursts. He had accidentally created huge waves because of too many thoughts in his head. However for the most part, he seemed to stay out of the public's sight making their thoughts unreadable.

Travis stood underwater. He was working with a trap when a familiar voice entered his head. It was in the form of a thought. A very familiar voice. The voice was like heaven, and rang in memories of Travis' old past. The voice belonged to Krystina. Krystina Irene Jackson. It had been three years since Travis last saw her. And Travis, without thinking, immediately surfaced.

Krystina was too far to recognize him. But Travis recognized her. She was sitting on a little wall of rocks which extended out to sea. She was with another guy. A guy Travis now knew as Carl Smith. It didn't surprise Travis to see Krystina with another guy, but it didn't need to be said that it pained him. Travis watched from a distance, thinking about what had happened with Krystina the past three years. That's when the thought entered his head. Carl going to get them both food. This was perfect. With Carl gone, Travis could go and see her at least one more time. As he saw this Carl guy walk off, Travis submerged.

Travis swam over to her. She didn't recognize him yet. As he surfaced, he saw her face. Her beautiful face. She was looking down into a tide pool, at some sea anemones. Travis didn't know what to say. It was as if he blood stopped. He was completely at a loss for words. Finally he was able to say something.

"...Krystina?"

Krystina heard the voice and looked up rather startled. Her features still were recognizable. Her small height of only 5'4'', her dark blonde hair, and her brown eyes. When she spotted him in the water, her eyes widened greatly.

"Travis? What are you doing here?"

Travis climbed up onto a nearby rock. It was surrounded by water. He looked to Krystina. "I would have asked you the same thing." Travis was trying his best not to read Krystina's mind. He still couldn't control his telepathy, but he could turn the volume down a bit. Travis continued, "I'm sorry I startled you, but when I...heard you, I had to see you again."

Krystina looked down. "It has been a long time since we last saw each other..."

"Three years. It's been three years."

Krystina didn't look up. "I'm sorry." she was. Travis liked her honesty. She wasn't one to tell a lie. Even though Travis knew the name of the guy she was hanging with, he felt the need to make small talk.

"Who was that? The guy who was here?"

"That was Carl. We met a few weeks ago in class." she said. Travis said nothing. He simply nodded looking in the water.

"Travis," Krystina began, "I''ve always wondered, since we last saw each other, what happened to you? I mean, I never saw you in class again, and you made a lot of people worry."

Travis said nothing. Did people really worry about him? He never was the most popular guy in school. But he spoke, "I've been living alone. Underneath the docks."

"What?"

"Don't ask how it's possible. I don't even know."

"First you can read minds, now you're telling me you live underwater?"

Travis paused. "Well....yeah."

"Well.....that certainly makes you-"

"A freak?" Travis asked immediately.

Krystina gave him a sharp look. "...Unique."

Travis mentally kicked himself. "I'm sorry, Krystina. It's just been....so hard living without you. I mean my father kicks me out of the apartment, we have a little argument, and now here I am...catching crabs and wondering 'why the hell me?'"

Krystina looked at Travis. "Travis, that's right. Your father died two weeks ago."

Travis said nothing. The news didn't surprise Travis. Travis didn't need to ask how. The guy had probably drank himself to death. Not like he blamed him.

"I shouldn't have told you that." Krystina said.

"No, you had to." Travis said, rubbing his eyes to get rid of a few tears. Travis had a hard relationship with his father, but a father was a father...

"I'm sorry Travis."

Travis looked at Krystina. "Krystina, when I asked if you thought I was a freak, you know you never did give me an answer."

Krystina at first didn't say anything.

"Krystina, am I a freak to you?"

"Travis, I was afraid. I didn't know how to react to this all-"

"I know, but that doesn't answer my question." Travis said.

Krystina looked at Travis. "I thought you could read minds."

"I can. It doesn't mean I like to."

"Travis, you are one of the kindest people I know. I could never think of you as a freak."

"Then why didn't you come back? I called for you to come..." Travis dropped the sentence. It was no use starting an argument. Travis didn't want her to run away from him again. But he did say, "Ever since that night, I've been thinking of you. You say I cared for you, but you also cared for me. I loved you....I still love you."

"I know Travis, but-"

"I don't think there is a 'but.'" Travis said looking to see Carl coming back. "But I can understand why things are as they are now. Life wouldn't really want much to do with me..."

With that, Travis jumped back into the water, and swam away at a fast pace. He'd rather not get into any trouble with this Carl guy." Krystina tried to stop him, but Travis didn't stop.

_I'm sorry Krystina....I'm sorry I am a freak..._

The last thought Travis picked up from Krystina was her lying to Carl about not being hungry anymore. Travis swam as fast as he could back to Dock number 8. Forgetting about the crabs, and trying to forget about everything that was happening...


	3. Drag the Waters

_"Your father is rich, he's the judge, he's the man, _  
_ he's the God that got your sentence reduced _  
_ But in the back of his mind, he well knows what _  
_ he'd find if he looked a little deeper in you"_

_-Pantera in "Drag the Waters"_

* * *

Travis was sitting down on a rock underneath the docks. He was not in the best mood. His father was dead, and his girlfriend was seeing another man. Travis was praying, thinking, doing anything to take his mind off what was happening. But his mind was about to be shown a world that would forever change his life.

A voice from behind Travis said "Hello, Travis. How are you?"

Travis, startled turned around to see an old man. An old man who was in the water. This man was in a good suit, and keeping himself afloat in water. The dock was submerging again because of the rising tide. Travis was wondering what the hell this man was doing. No one knew about him under here. There was no splash of water, that Travis felt or heard. How did this man get here? And more importantly.....why was Travis not picking up a single thought from this man?

Whatever the case was, this man had caught Travis at a bad time, and Travis was not in the mood to talk with him.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name? This really isn't a good time."

The man simply smiled like a grandfather Travis never knew. "I am Arthur. Arthur Petrelli, and I am here to help improve your life."

A deep anger began to brew in Travis. Improve his life? What the hell would this man know about his life, and if he did....how DID he know about it? This made Travis angry.

"And how may I ask would you do that, and why the hell do you think YOU would know how to improve this?!" Travis said in a sharp tone which was slowly growing into a yell.

"Listen old man, I may have been living my life in this shit hole the past three years of my life, but let me tell you truthfully. I don't think you know how to improve the life of a sheep more than you would my life!"

Travis as he shouted, took his rage out on an incoming wave and crashed it hard against the sea wall. Travis then calmed himself.

"Yes, I have been living a hell I wish to forget about, but there are things you would not be able to know how to fix. My life needs to be left alone by people like you. Now get out of the water...and leave me..."

"Do you think you're the only one Travis?"

"I thought I told you to leave me."

"Travis...I can help you. I know of other people like you. Special people."

Travis clenched his fists. Was that the scientific name for freak? Was he considered special? Was the man in the water a special? Travis was growing suspicious of the man and even a bit fearing.

"Who are you really?" Travis asked.

"The man who can help you." Arthur said. "You live under this dock? We've had our eyes on you for quite some time."

The fact that someone knew about Travis and his abilities both angered and frightened Travis. He was isolated for a reason.

"Both your parents are dead, you never finished high school, you have a rather unusual diet, and not to mention your girlfriend just left you and is with another man."

At the mention of Krystina Travis almost wanted to punch the man despite his age, but he held himself back. This man was reading his life almost like it came out of a permanent record.

"Now let's take a look at my life. You're looking at a man who owns a corporation to help other people like you, and not to mention, I have a LOT of money. Now I ask you, who's life is better?"

Travis said nothing and simply stared into the setting sun.

"I can help you."

"Yeah, you've only mentioned it 17 times."

"Travis, I'm being serious. I can help you, if you help me. I can heal and time travel. I can save your mother from her early death, and I can get Krystina to love you. I can get you the education you need, and make your dad the man he should have been. A few things, and your life turns around 360 degrees just like that." he said with a snap of his fingers.

Travis said nothing. This man wasn't getting Travis convinced. The man grabbed his shoulder.

"If you want, we can go se your mother right now."

"What?"

Travis was a man who did not like the idea of time travel. It was too risky. He had watched Back to the Future one too many times. This man claimed to be able to save his mother, make dad a better man, make Krystina his in love again, the docks would be out of his life.

Travis mind was in a blur. If he saw his mother again, he might never meet Krystina, because they met in middle school, and his mother died when he was ten. That was one of the main reasons they had met, because of Travis' problems with his dad. Travis had run away and they met at the beach that day...

No. There had to be a better way of getting Krystina back without Time Travel. To hell with the better life. Travis could learn to improve his life now. Perhaps God was trying to tell him this. A test. God had given him another test...to find life within life. Travis would need to find a way to control his power, but perhaps this man could do it...

Travis took the man's hand off his shoulder. "You don't need to do that. I know where my parents are, and they're happier where they are than they ever were on this lifeless rock. All I want your help in is how to control my...abilities. I need to make myself better." Travis paused. "I'll get _her_ back myself. And I will tell you now, if anything happens to her, there will be no limit to the destruction I will bring..."

However this Arthur didn't seem to get the picture of Travis and his discomfort with time travel. He grabbed Travis' shoulder again and focused.

The world around Travis changed. It grew younger. And Travis was taken back in time against his will.

"Arthur, I said not to do this!"

Arthur didn't listen. Travis looked at what he was looking at. A family of three. A young woman talking with a man who also was happy, and a young boy. Seeing the happiness of the family almost made Travis cry even more.

"I can make everything better, Travis. I also can read your thoughts. You worry about never meeting Krystina if I were to save your family. Don't think I don't have a plan, Travis. You'll meet Kystina after a nasty argument between your parents. You'll run off and meet her, and she'll help you make up with your parents."

Travis had some doubts to this man and his plan.

"Then you'll date later." he said.

They were taken back to the present time. Arthur was giving him a serious look.

"You think this is God's test? You know, I once served the Lord. I was Catholic. I ended up in the military, befriended a man who could heal, and killed many people. I am who I am today to survive, and develop my abilities even further. I forgot who the Lord was after my wife poisoned me and after I tried to kill one of my sons."

"Why are you telling me these things?" Travis asked. "Do you think you'll get my help with stories like that?"

Arthur ignored him. "Your parents. You need to grow up with them."

Arthur looked around.

"I'm trying to help you." he said, handing him a gun.

A gun. Travis never fired one before, and didn't want to. Why would he want to kill anyone?

"There's a dangerous group out there known as the Company. You'll need to defend yourself somehow. I'm guessing you don't know your abilities as well as you think."

He then gave Travis a card with a simple name on it. Pinehearst.

"I can only hope you'll use your common sense."

With that, he jumped off the dock and vanished. There wasn't even a splash. He had teleported. Leaving Travis standing alone at the dock, watching the sunset.

Travis looked at the two items in his hand. The gun and the card. He put the gun in the back of his pants. He then looked at the card again.

_You think this is God's test? _The words rang in his head again. _Your parents, you need to grow up with them._

Travis put the card in his pocket.

"Unfortunately Mr. Petrelli, Travis said looking into the horizon, "No, I don't think this is God's test, I _know_ it is. He's tested me before, and I've come out of each one. You may be a telepath, but you will never know how much He means to me, and you will _never_ know my trie feelings about this whole thing. No matter how hard you look into my mind."

Travis turned his back to the dock and started to walk away...but stopped.

"I will find life. With or without your help, Petrelli."

With that he ran away from the dock, and ran to a place he had not been in years...

*******

It was late in the night. No one was around. Travis stood outside an apartment. An apartment he had not seen in three years but knew its location by heart. It was Krystina's apartment complex. She didn't know he was out there, but she didn't need to know. He would let her know pretty much right now.

He pressed a button on labeled "Jackson" and waited. Her parents were night workers so he knew she was alone.

"Hello?"

Travis was silent a moment....he didn't know how to greet her anymore for some reason.

"...is somebody there?"

"It...it's me...."

"...Travis? What are you doing here?"

"Could you come down? It's...kind of important."

There was a pause.

"Okay......I'll be right down."

Travis sat down on a nearby bench and waited. She came down in a light coat. It was a bit chilly out, now that Travis thought about it, as it usually was.

"What's wrong Travis? You sounded a little down."

"Krystina, I first of all just wanted to apologize how I just left you this afternoon on the rocks. I shouldn't have done that."

"Travis, don't worry about that. If you were worried about Carl...well, lets just say I won't see him for a long time now."

"What happened?"

"Well, a few hours ago, he tried....to take advantage of me."

"Oh Krystina, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. If you really want to know, well truthfully I haven't been the same without you, so I was a little happy to see you today. I've been really worried about you these last three years."

Travis looked at the ground listening to her.

"But enough about that, Travis. You seem sad. What's wrong?"

"Today, I met someone just like me. A, what you call, special."

"Special?"

"You can call him a gifted person."

"Oh, I see. Well what happened."

"Well we talked. He said he can help me. But honestly, I don't know if I can believe him. How he wants to help me involves time travel, and that makes me so uncomfortable....."

Krystina patted him on the back. Surprisingly, Travis felt much happier. No one had ever touched him like that before in three years.

"Well Travis, if you don't want that, you don't need the man.

"Do you think so?"

"Travis, trust in your judgement better."

"He also said some stuff about a Pinehearst thing. He wanted my help."

There was a pause.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"Krystina, first off, you can't tell anyone about these specials. I'm not sure if this Arthur would want me talking to you right now. But I had to see you again."

"Okay, but what will you do? Your starting to scare me."

"Please don't say that. I don't want you to be afraid of me."

Travis paused. Then began, "What I am going to do is find help. I don't know if I'll get it from Arthur, but I will sure as hell get it from somebody. What I think is if there are more specials, there has got to be someone who knows how to help somebody like me. Someone without the need of time travel. Someone who will teach me how to make use of my new life."

Travis paused.

"I wanted you to know this. Krystina I may not see you for a very long time......or ever again."

"Travis. Don't say that."

"I don't want to say it, but it's true. He gave me a gun, saying I wold need it from this thing called the Company. The thing is, well if I ever come across this Company, I may not have the guts to finish them off..."

"Travis, you have to promise me something now."

Travis was confused. "What?"

"Travis, my life as I said, hasn't been the same without you. You're saying we may not see each other again. Travis. I want you to promise me you'll come back. Once you do learn what you need to learn."

Travis paused.

"Krystina, you have my word. I will do my best to stay living. I love you. I love you like no one else. I've been praying these last three years to have a conversation with you like this one. Now I know 100% that there is a God and he loves us."

Travis said this, showing a little tears in his eyes. Krystina surprisingly wiped them away even showing some herself.

"I love you, Travis. Whether you're a special or not."

Travis stood up.

"I remember that day still.....the day we were in the church...."

"Me too, Travis..."

Travis then walked away into the night, and Krystina ran to her room.

_I will return Krystina. I love you....I'm glad we can stay friends....I will return....and I will marry you....like we promised so long ago....._

Travis made his way to the docks. He snuck onto an oil tanker bound for New York. If any place to start his search for another special like him was better to start....he had no idea where it was. New York was the best place. It would be a scary experience, but he'd find his way around. He'd find someone who would be willing to help.


	4. NYC Streets

_"New York City streets_  
_ Horns blowing_  
_ People going God knows where_  
_ I don't care_  
_ Freaks on the corner_  
_ Hair dyed blue_  
_ Looking at me_  
_ But I'm looking at you_  
_ And I wonder_  
_ What am I doing here?"_

_-Rebel Meets Rebel in "N.Y.C. Streets"_

* * *

The trip to New York lasted about three days. Travis had hidden himself pretty well. But he was surprised he didn't get caught. On the morning of the third day, Travis looked over the side of the tanker and saw for the first time in his life, the New York Skyline. Travis had heard many things about this city, but not many were that good.

Whatever the case, Travis had come here for a reason, and now he was here. Travis sighed and jumped off the side of the tanker. The water was different here. Not that it mattered. To Travis, water was water.

He swam to the harbors and got out. He made every water droplet come off him, drying him completely. And hit the streets of New York, bracing himself.

Travis had to turn his telepathy down pretty big. The amount of people in the streets was way more intense than that of Seattle. It caused Travis to almost recoil back into the alleys of New York. Travis took a few deep breaths.

_Remember, you're doing this not only for yourself, but for Krystina..._ he thought to himself.

For a few hours, Travis had wandered the streets, trying to filter the thoughts that were just pouring into his head. He couldn't, which meant he'd have no luck trying to find someone who was a special. And it got to a point where the pain in his head was getting to a point where he was fighting one hell of a migraine.

Travis made his way back to the harbors. He sat alone, thinking about Krystina, and thinking about who he could possibly find. So far he had no luck in this hell hole. Not one thought revolved around that of a special.

_Krystina....please know I am trying..._

Suddenly some thoughts started entering his head. Horrible thoughts. Thoughts about...him. Travis couldn't make them out but he knew he was the target of a group of thoughts. A voice now confirmed that from behind.

"Well, well, well. Look here boys, looks like someone's away from home." a male voice said.

Travis now remembered why he had spent the last three years under a dock. And why he chose never to live in a place like New York...

Another male voice joined in. "Yeah, looks like this guy's pretty damn far from home."

Four adult males, who looked to be in their 20's to early 30's now were walking around Travis. Travis closed his eyes, as if to say he wanted no trouble.

"Hey brother, wanna spare a few quarters?" one of them said.

"Or better yet," one of them said, pulling out a knife, "Just give all of it to us."

Travis said nothing but flipped out his pocket with the couple quarters, and dimes it possessed.

"Shit. That's all you're giving?" a dark one said.

"It's all I have." Travis said.

"Bullshit, where's your wallet?"

"Don't have one." Travis said.

The four male adults laughed.

"You're right about that. You won't have one once we're done with you, now hand it over."

"I don't have one."

"Shit man, this guy's worthless. Let's go back to Times Square."

"Hold on, what's that around your finger."

Travis said nothing. He had forgotten completely about the ring around his finger.

"It's junk."

"It don't look like junk, how much is that worth?"

Travis said nothing....his eyes remained closed.

"Is that white gold? How much is that worth?"

"Please go away. Go bother someone else."

'We will, after that ring is off your finger."

"Please leave me alone." Travis said beginning to shake a little, their thoughts growing louder. Travis slowly felt himself reach his hand into his pocket.

"Give it, before things get ugly."

The thoughts grew louder. Travis felt the handle of the weapon Arthur had given him.

The older man looked at one of the guys, "Mario, go slice that finger off, that ring might be a good $100 at a pawn store."

Travis whipped out his other hand weilding the company gun, and aimed it at the closest one's head. He slowly put his hands up.

"I don't want any trouble." Travis said. "Just turn around, and leave me."

The one who had been speaking the majority of the time also pulled out a pistol.

"Dude, you just made the wrong fucking move. You had best take off that ring, before I pull it off your dead cold hand."

Travis moved his aim towards the man who had the pistol out. They stood aiming at each other. He looked serious about the whole thing. Travis' hand was shaking slightly.

Travis said again. "I don't want trouble."

"You should have thought of that earlier, because you have trouble right now."

"Please. Just go away..."

"You have 30 seconds."

Travis started to cry. "Go. Please go...."

"Aww look, he's crying boys..."

The men began to laugh. Travis closed his eyes, he had no idea what was happening behind him. The water's waves against the wall were gradually growing larger.

The man began counting down from 30.

Travis slowly lowered his gun...

"Please go away..."

"Nineteen, eighteen, seventeen......sixteen....."

The countdown stopped...and the four men were running away....in fear....

Why?

Travis turned around. Before his eyes, Travis saw a massive tidal wave heading his way.

_Oh shit...._

Travis focused....the wave bean to shrink...but he worried he wouldn't stop it fast enough.

People in their cars stopped and got out. Some stared at the massive wave heading their way in awe and terror. Others started to flee. Travis focused. Never before had he done something like this, and his mind hurt like hell.

The wave was growing closer, but getting smaller...

_Come on.....shrink...._

Travis stood at the dock as the wave hit. The wave was no bigger than himself and it did no damage.

Travis collapsed, and crawled out of the harbor. Some people were standing in awe wondering where the hell the big wave had gone.

Travis got up and slowly walked away.

The thoughts entered his mind. People were asking him if he was okay, some were guiding him as if trying to guide him to a seat. He took about three more steps before he collapsed into the street.

The last thing he heard was a male voice shouting HELP HIM, and he strangely felt as if his body were moving faster than it normally did...


	5. Extreme Ways

_"Hey you, don't help them to bury the light_  
_ Don't give in without a fight."_

_-Pink Floyd in "Hey You"_

* * *

Black.

Travis' world was black for hours. However his conscious mind was slowly starting to come around. Everything was slowly coming back. Travis' mind was no longer in the pain it was in a few hours back. Travis flashed back. The wave was massive, yet he had stopped it in time. He heard some television in the background reporting the strange disappearing wave and how scientists were baffled. But his hearing changed as he heard voices talking about him. An old man and a younger woman.

"...nothing. Look. The cat-scan readings show no sign of a tumor or any enlargement whatsoever. The man's brain is completely normal and healthy." the young woman said.

Travis chuckled. If it were only true.

"The witnesses said he was clutching his head, if his brain was normal, he must have had one hell of a headache to lose consciousness like that. You think it may have been from the scare of the wave earlier on today?"

"It's possible, but not likely. He looks perfectly healthy. I don't think he would suffer a panic attack."

"Very well, I'll have Peter keep an eye on him. Why don't you go take a break?"

Then they were gone. Travis looked around. The environment around him was different. This wasn't the streets of New York. He looked like he was in some sort of hospital. Travis sat up fast, but a sudden head-rush forced him to lay back down and stare at the ceiling. It was then he realized that he felt...rather naked.

Travis felt his sides. He had a hospital gown on. These things? Travis wondered where the hell his cloths were at. How the hell did he get here? What had happened after the wave?

As he asked himself these things, the heart rate monitor sped up. Travis breathed and calmed himself. No use making himself have a panic attack. He'd get his answers sooner or later.

A man entered the room. His hair was smooth brown and short. The man looked to be in his early 30's.

Travis opened his eyes wider at the sight of him and immediately asked, "What happened? Where am I?"

"Calm down, you're perfectly fine. You are in a hospital. You lost consciousness near the harbors. It's been a crazy day for a lot of people down there. My name's Peter Petrelli. You just need to rest yourself.." The man looked down at his phone. "Please excuse me."

Travis' mind was in a million places now. Why did the name sound so familiar? Why did it? It didn't take Travis long to realize why he knew the name.

_"I am Arthur. Arthur Petrelli, and I am here to help improve your life."_

_"You're looking at a man who owns a corporation to help other people like you, and not to mention, I have a LOT of money. Now I ask you, who's life is better?"_

_"You think this is God's test?"_

Travis' eyes went wide. Petrelli! This Peter knew Arthur. Arthur must have sent him. Peter didn't really work here! Peter was probably sent here to drug him, and deliver the unconscious body to Arthur, because Travis wasn't fully trusting in Arthur to come to him for help. This angered Travis.

Peter came back in, and Travis jumped off the bed and went into the corner, shaking in fury.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU PEOPLE WANT WITH ME?!" Travis shouted.

Peter stopped in his tracks with a look of utter confusion. "Are you okay, sir? What do you mean, who are you talking about?"

Travis was about to answer when the following thought entered his mind. _Does this man have Schizophrenia? _

Travis was angered. "Don't give me that!" Travis shouted, causing a small water bottle nearby to explode. "I think you know god-damn well what I'm talking about!"

"Okay sir, you really need to calm down."

"You can tell your father if I want his help, I can go to him myself! I will not be delivered like a package! What the hell does he want with me?!"

Peter's emotions were now mixed. Travis picked up an anger in his mind. "My father? Listen you bastard! My father is dead! He's been dead for months! He committed suicide! Now you're telling me you've met him? Are you doing this because of my brother? Just because he's a senator doesn't mean everything he says is true!"

Travis didn't know what Petrelli was on about, but wasn't convinced. "I don't even know your brother!" After he shouted that, a bigger water jug nearby Peter exploded, causing Peter to jump. Peter was astonished at what had just happened. He then gave a look to Travis as if he was apologizing or surprised or both.

"Have you really met my father?"

"I met him three days ago. Now you tell me why he wants me!" Travis said sternly.

"If my father is alive, he wants you because of this." Peter said. Travis barely blinked, and Peter, who was at the door of his room, was now at his side. There was no possible way Peter could have simply ran over in less than a second. Yet there he was. Peter....he had some damn speed.

Peter spoke again. "You're an evolved human, like myself."

"Evolved human? Special? Freak..."

"Look, you need to stay away from my father. My father is crazy. I would.....look, I will talk later. But my brother needs me, he's in danger and I need to help."

Travis wasn't looking at Peter anymore. He was staring into space. Peter wasn't with Arthur. Yet Travis had been a complete asshole to him just now. Travis couldn't stop Peter. "Then you should go, Peter. Life is hell if you have no family."

Peter chuckled. He bent down and got something from under Travis' bed. Travis looked and saw his cloths. Travis was wondering if all his possessions were under there as well. Travis didn't see what Peter took, but he didn't care.

Peter got up and said, My brother may be family, but part of me dislikes most of my family for the most part." Peter wrote something on a piece of paper and set it on a table. "Look, I need to go, but I know you must have a lot of questions. If you need me, please don't be afraid to call. I'd be more than willing to help you."

Travis picked up one more thought form Peter as he was about to leave the room.

"Peter. Be sure to bring my gun back. I may need it still."

Peter only looked back in surprise again as he left. _Jesus Christ, he can read minds too?_

Travis watched Peter leave. It was then he decided to try and get some rest. But he couldn't get rid of some strange feeling. Was someone watching him? About five minutes later, he was given one of the biggest scares of his life. A woman, who had long blonde hair kicked the door open.

She said two words. "Hello Peter."

Travis simply stared at her and almost asked 'what the hell, woman?' but held himself back. The woman looked around and simply said, "Sorry, wrong room."

_Yeah, bullshit, woman._

Travis got out of the bed, grabbed the bag of his cloths, and exited his room. He suddenly didn't feel safe. He forgot about the number on the table. He just left his room and looked to his left. He saw the same woman with a man. She was holding Peter against the wall! One hand seemed to be...electrocuting him? She stopped the process. "Your father wishes to see you, Peter!"

"No!" Peter shouted. Several other people around cowered at what was going on. Travis wasn't sure about who to trust, but his instincts said that this Peter was someone he could trust almost. Peter, though related to Arthur, seemed...different. So, he had to help him out of this jam. But how? This woman had force lightning or something. She was a death trap to Travis. But would she risk injury to herself?

Travis focused on the pipes in the ceiling. The water pipes. The pipes, in less than a second, burst. Water sprayed all over the room. Travis saw the distraction had worked. Peter slipped out of the woman's grasp and ran for the stairs. Travis had also gone for a different set of stairs. He heard the woman shout one last phrase, "DAMMIT! PETER WE JUST WANT TO TALK!"

Travis ran out of the hospital and looked around. People gave him weird looks as he was still in a hospital gown. Travis ignored them and ran to the harbor. He would rather not get in anymore trouble right now.


	6. Ride the Lightning

_"Tyrant awaken my apocalypse_  
_Demon awaken my apocalypse_  
_Heaven awaken my apocalypse_  
_Suffer forever my apocalypse"_

_-Metallica in "My Apocalypse"

* * *

_

Travis was getting back into his cloths. He had taken off the hospital gown and had thrown it away in a dumpster. Now he had just gotten back into normal clothing. He then sat on a pillar of the dock looking out to sea. Travis wasn't sure what to feel anymore. This new world was scary for him, and he barely knew how to defend himself. He didn't have the guts to pull a trigger, and he barely knew how to handle his abilities. He sighed. It was about five minutes later some familiar thoughts entered his mind. Peter Petrelli was standing behind him.

"I didn't expect to see you again..." Travis said without turning around.

Peter walked over. "Well, I forgot to thank you. You kinda helped me out of a hell of a jam."

"Don't worry about it." Travis said looking at Peter. "You seem...like an okay guy."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Peter said shrugging.

'Didn't think I'd run into one so quickly." Travis said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I came from Seattle, in search of a......an evolved human. And, well here you stand." Travis said.

"Why are you looking for us?"

"Because I never wanted to be what I am. I mean, Peter, do you ever wonder why you of all people should have these....these things?"

"Sometimes." he said in a normal tone.

"I have always wondered. Why would the Lord choose me to experiment on? Why can I do the things I do, why not some other person?"

"There's a book that explains how these things originated." I'm not talking about origins, I'm talking about why me...specifically...as a person would be able to do what he can do..." Travis sighed. "Why me? I never asked for it. I just wanted to be myself. Be an average man, now it seems impossible."

There was a long pause.

Peter asked, "What is it, exactly that you can do?"

Travis scoffed. "I'm a mind reader, you know this already. But I'm also, a...I don't know what you'd call them. I can control water-"

"You mean like a manipulator or water or a water generator?"

"Both, or neither I don't know. But I don't want any of this. It's practically ended my life as I know it already. I mean Jesus, I tried drowning myself and I can't even do that! I mean what am I?"

"Settle down, man. Settle down..."

Travis was rubbing his eyes, removing a few stray tears. "I came here to learn how to at least control them. I can't do it. I just want to control them, and forget about them..."

There was a pause.

"I can help you." Peter said.

"Peter, no you don't have to, I mean, I..."

"No, you're not the first one, and you most certainly won't be the last."

Travis paused but slowly nodded. "If you can help me, I would be most appreciative."

Then it occurred to Travis. He had never introduced himself.

"My name is Travis. And let me give my most sincere apologies for how I treated you back in the hospital. I really should not have lashed like I did."

Peter smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's nice to meet you. And don't dwell on the past. My father, well let's just say he's a guy I don't want to really see ever again. I understand why you would do what you did."

That's when a voice from behind came from them.

"Well well well...look who we have here." the voice said. The voiced belonged to the woman Travis saw attack Peter. And she had her buddy with him too. 'Please don't run away this time, we don't want to make this any harder than it has to be."

Peter did not turn around yet, but held in front of him the pistol Arthur ad given Travis.

_Travis, if you can read this, I'll distract them. Get out of here. I'll meet with you later._

"What do you mea-"

_Dammit, Travis go!_

Peter turned around aiming the gun at the blonde woman. "What do you want with us, Elle?"

"Oh that really makes me sad, Petey...I thought we had something going. Didn't you feel the...spark...between us?"

With that, the woman, known to Travis as Elle, shot electricity at Peter who just barely dodged. Travis was about to jump into the water, possibly having second thought with this Elle person around, when the other man ripped a gangplank off from the dock and blocked Travis from the water.

"Okay, boy. Why don't you show me your power?"

Travis focused as hard as he could and summoned a large wave to knock this guy out of his way. The plan worked and Travis ran past him saying "You asked me to..."

Travis jumped into the water and swam fast. Away from the dock. As he swam, he summoned another wave, about an 8 foot wave, and sent it at the dock. He wouldn't let Peter do all the fighting. He sent the wave at the dock, hoping Peter would know to get out of it's way.

Travis kept on swimming until he reached another dock. He went to a ladder and began to climb it. He was halfway out of the water, when unbelievable pain entered his legs. His legs felt like they were on fire! He screamed and almost fell back into the water. He managed to hold himself on the ladder and managed to pull himself out of the water and onto the dock. He immediately collapsed massaging his legs that were very numb from whatever had just happened to him. He number one guess was Elle. Had she shocked the water? His legs certainly felt like that. But he was alive and was thankful for that.

A few minutes later, Peter appeared out of nowhere again.

"You certainly know how to get around, don't you?" Travis asked massaging his legs.

"Super speed can be useful. You okay?"

"I'm fine, I just think I had a number dealt on my legs."

"Oh, well that wave you sent in knocked Elle into the water, and she got pretty angry, so yeah. She's known to have a rather short fuse like that."

"I noticed." Travis said slowly standing up. "What will you do now?"

"well, as I said earlier, my brother is in trouble. Tomorrow, we were gonna try and free him from a group of people who are imprisoning him."

"Let me help." Travis said. "I can try and help out in any way possible."

Peter was surprised by the offer but didn't turn it down.

"We can rest at my place tonight. And believe me, you will need the rest."

"Hopefully I can get the rest." Travis said balancing himself.

He had taken a pretty big step into a new world already.


	7. Jailbreak

_"No more can they keep us in_  
_Listen, damn it, we will win"_

_-Metallica in "Welcome Home (Sanitarium)"_

* * *

Travis had left with Peter and was facing a lot of specials right now. They had an entire group to rescue this one person? This brother of Peter? Peter smiled at the group. The group consisted of two people, who looked to be from the Japanese decent, a blonde who looked like she was still in high school. Beside her, was a rather shady looking figure. Travis didn't know anyone here, but the shady looking dude, give him the chills. Peter was looking at a blonde, with a strange look. Travis picked up from his mind that she had brought someone along he didn't know.

"Hello, Claire, Ando, Hiro, and....you are?" Peter asked indicating to the shady looking figure.

The blonde, whom Peter had called Claire looked at Peter. "Uncle Peter, this is Magix, he is a friend who I go to college with and he has powers too."

The shady guy, Magix put on a smile and extended a hand to Peter. "So you're the uncle I've heard so much about." he said with barely any mood of happiness in his voice. The guy seemed to be one of those people some called goths, just lacking the make-up and the black hair. "Claire holds the upmost respect for you, I was hoping to see you soon to see if you were worth anything or not."

One of the japanese men, who had glasses looked to Magix and bowed. "A friend of the cheerleader, is a friend of mine!" he said rather cheerfully. Travis simply looked at the shady guy. Travis did not seem comfortable around him.

The other Japanese guy shared Travis' caution. "It is a pleasure to meet you..."

Claire looked at Peter with a suspicious look. "Uncle, you seem a bit, disappointed. You have yet to introduce us to _your_ new friend you just brought along." The way Claire said that, made Travis feel unwanted here, but he said nothing. She continued, "And where have you been? It's been a good fifteen minutes. We were about to leave without you."

A wave of thoughts from Peter entered Travis' mind. _None of them can know what happened yesterday yet Travis. It will make our lives that much harder. I trust you can keep your mouth shut about what happened..._

Travis simply shut his eyes. He was happy he would soon control his telepathy. If this Peter would help, then he could go back to Seattle, and live a life he thought impossible!

Peter began to tell one of the stupidest fibs Travis had ever heard in his life. "Well, we- I waas coming own, when someone, kinda, grabbed me, and well...he," Peter said indicating Travis, "Saved me." Then Peter looked to Travis. "This is Travis. He is also has abilities. But this isn't why we're here. About my brother, I think I have a plan that will work, but feel free to speak." Peter pointed to Hiro. "Hiro has finally regained his abilities. He however is still learning how to use them, but he might be able to freeze up time...I guess my brother's being moved to the docks....uhhh." Peter seemed at a loss for words. He turned to Travis. "You're a water manipulator , right?"

"Uhhh, I guess, I mean I don't know the fancy terms you all use."

"Perhaps...do you know your abilities well enough to possibly defend the building form any possible intruders?"

"I can do my best, if Electric Ladyland comes back, well, I may be in for a fight."

Peter nodded. "Right." then turned to Magix. And your power...uhh...whatever it is..."

Travis spoke up. "Apparently shadow manipulation."

Peter turned to Travis. "Shadow Manipulation or Umbrakinesis?"

Travis gave a large shrug. "Dude, I don't know!"

"Whatever. Magix, if you can help Travis, that's be good. Hiro can freeze time. Whoever he is touching is unfrozen and if I move at super speed I'll be immune to freezing. I can search for Nathan and Claire can test out any traps for us."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Great...pain." A thought escaped her head. _What am I? A meat-shield?_

"Ando will supercharge us and take out anyone we need taken down with his sparks. Sound like a good plan guys? I mean I'm still open to suggestions."

"Well," Claire said. "Sounds, fun. Not looking forward to all the trap stuff, but I'll manage."

"Come on Claire, last I knew, you didn't feel pain before."

"I do Peter! You just seem to ignore that fact, simply because I'm immortal." Claire was immortal? Travis began to feel very insignificant here...

Travis didn't have anything to say about the plan. He wasn't a planner. However the Magix character began to speak.

"First of all I think your overcomplicating things. If Travis and myself were to guard the dock all we'd accomplish is drawing unecessary and unwanted attention. They way I see it is we need to get there using stealth tactics. That means we have two options. The first being going as one group. We could all play specific roles on the inside. I can disable the cameras and other technical traps that we know about. Travis can make water into a fine mist to spot lasers so we don't trip any light based traps."

The very fact that this guy had already found a use for Travis' power was scary and interesting to Travis at the same time.

"Hiro can provide time stopping backup whenever needed as well as stop time once we reach Nathan. He's sure to be heavily guarded. Peter you can disarm enemies and Ando you can take them out. Red lightning as Peter put it right? Well if you can only Zap them a bit it should work as a strong tazer. Last but not least, Claire can take each hallway first. I know you don't wanna be a test dummy but your the only immortal here. It would be your way to protect us fom traps we miss and the rest of us can cover you from a distance."

Magix took a breath. "Option two, is break into groups of three. It would take more effort, but it would stretch the forces a bit. Either way, we could break in, save Nathan, and get out with very little trouble."

Travis had to admit, he was impressed by Magix's little plan. Maybe he wasn't such a nasty guy to deal with?

Everyone seemed okay with the plan. And after a few more words, Travis felt Peter's hand touch his shoulder. _Travis, this may feel a little weird._

Travis' body for a moment, felt weightless. THe environment blurred around Travis, and his feet felt, nothing. Then as if he had been falling a great while, suddenly his feet touched ground again. Travis, who had his eyes closed, opened. The environment was different. They were nearby the sea, but no in New York. They were in a different place entirely. A large building was in front of them.

The looks on everyone's face matched their thoughts. The doors were wide open. It wasn't supposed to be like that. Travis could read Peter's thoughts about how confusing this was. Peter began, "Guys, I think either someone beat us to the punch, or something terrible has just happened."

They looked inside as they walked closer. The place had been through a rough time no doubt. The place was dark, a few sparks of electricity went off every now and then. And there were a few corpses laying on the floor inside. Travis had never seen a dead body before, but he figured he might have to get used to them.

Magix spoke up. "Travis, we may or may not need it, but if you could mist that hall now, we could see if there are any unwanted traps in this area."

Travis looked at Magix, then at the ocean. With the right thoughts, he began to boil one part of the water. He guided the mist down the hall. The hall was clean. It was as if the power was just gone.

"It's good." Travis said.

Peter spoke up. "New plan. Split up. Something's not right."

"Peter, we went over this." Magix said. "This may not be the best idea-"

"Dammit, Magix, just do as I say!" Peter said rather sternly. Magix said nothing. Travis entered the building, a bit on edge, and nervous. He didn't want to get on anyone's nerve's right now.

The building was rather large, but Travis found navigating through it rather easy. On the third floor, Travis began to hear signs of struggle above him. Travis made his move for the staircases. As he went up the stairs, he wondered he he should have called Peter, exclaiming that he had found something. But that thought was immediately erased from his mind as he turned the corner, and saw the body of an agent flying at fast speed to a wall. Travis heard bones break and the agent fell to the floor, dead. Travis in shock of the unexpected surprise jumped back, falling on his back. His arms extended, and as if on instinct, a small amount of water came forth from his palms. And Travis felt it.

Travis sat up and looked his palms. There was water droplets on them, and a small puddle nearby the stairs. He had just generated water. He did not know he could do that! But before he could think anymore of that, he saw a man. "Who are you?" the man asked.

Travis backed away fast. Unaware if this man was friendly or not, or if the man had seen what he just did or not. But as Travis backed away, into a wall, the man simply followed at a fast pace. "Are you with them?" the man asked.

Travis couldn't speak. The man didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know Travis was rather scared at the moment.

The man finally approached Travis, and picked him up by the shirt. "Start talking, are you with them?!"

Peter entered the room. "Nathan?"

The man looked to Peter, and immediately released Travis, who fell to the ground. The two men embraced in a hug. Travis slowly stood up. "I'll take it we found him?" Travis said rubbing his back.

Peter looked to Travis. "Yes, this is Nathan."

Nathan looked to Travis and extended a hand. "My apologies....Mr..."

"You can call me Travis." Travis said extending his own hand for a shake. There was no doubt that Travis tonight would finally get some sleep he'd been waiting for.

Peter lead Travis and Nathan out of the building. Everyone else had also got out of the building. Travis sat by the docks, letting his body slowly soak in the sun, as the others discussed possible plans. Peter took Nathan somewhere via his super speed, and Claire and Magix got teleported by Hiro to their college. Peter returned and walked over to Travis.

"Thanks for your help, Travis. And sorry if he roughed you up a bit."

"I guess it's something I'll have to get used to." Travis said.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind." Travis said, sitting up.

"What are you plans now? I mean do you have a place to stay?" Peter asked.

"Not really. I've been living under a dock for the past three years of my life. I can manage."

Peter scoffed. "Come on. You can stay with me at my apartment."

"That is all too kind of you." Travis said. "But if you're gonna want a rent later, I don't have any means of rent. I am flat broke."

"Travis, you saved me from Elle, and helped me rescue my brother. And plus I have a promise I have to uphold for you. Rent is the last thing on my mind."

"I thank you, honestly, Peter."

"Come on, you're going to need rest for tomorrow."

"What's going on tomorrow?" Travis asked beginning to slowly follow Peter.

"Your first day of training."

Travis smiled and looked at the sky, and followed Peter. A great night of rest was waiting for him.

***

_It was dark...Travis was standing on some flying surface. He saw only silhouettes of people. He could make anything out. They were speaking. Travis was talking with them, but he couldn't even understand his own speech. What was this? This was one of the weirdest dreams he had ever had. _

_Suddenly one of them pulled a gun and fired at one of the silhouettes, which fell off the platform to the city below. _

_The last thing Travis remembered was a huge wave of darkness crashing on the city in the form of a massive tsunami..._

_Travis did not feel good, and began to shake in this dream..._

_"Travis! Wake up!"_


	8. Down in a Hole

_"Down in a hole, feeling so small_  
_ Down in a hole, losing my soul_  
_ I'd like to fly,_  
_ But my wings have been so denied"_

_-Alice in Chains in "Down in a Hole"_

* * *

Travis woke up immediately, shocked. Peter, who was in his face, backed away a bit. It took a moment for Travis to realize that he was sweating and breathing rapidly. Peter looked at him in confusion. "You okay?"

Travis didn't answer at first, but sat up, and rubbed his face. The dream he had, though rather blank, was very detailed, and almost as if he had been living it. Travis finally answered. "Yeah. Just a weird dream."

"Don't tell me your dreams predict the future now."

Travis looked up at Peter. "My dreams are some of the most fucked up things at some times. And they do anything, but predict the future."

"Some of us have abilities like that. Dreaming the future, seeing the future, even painting it."

"Painting the future? There's a new one." Travis said with a small scoff. But he believed it. This new world seemed capable of anything.

Peter sat on a couch opposite to Travis. "Okay, Travis. I know you're here for help and everything, but I can't help but wonder. Why are you here exactly? I mean yes you're here for help, but why New York?"

"You know, before I met you, I was wondering the same thing." Travis said, remembering the muggers and every other asshole in New York. "But New York, being the big place it was, seemed like the most logical place to go."

"Another thing. My father." Peter said. Travis hung his head. Arthur again? "You said you met him. Can you tell me what exactly happened?"

Travis sighed.

"I won't go into details. He simply offered to improve my life. He didn't seem that dangerous at the time, but then again, I didn't know about other people like me. He said he could improve my life, but the ways he intended to do that were not okay in my book."

"What ways?"

Travis didn't give the direct answer. "He said I needed to grow up with my parents. My parents are gone, and I need to learn to live on my own."

"On your own, huh? Alone?"

"That's just it. There is another person, who I care deeply about, and I think Arthur knows about her."

"Her eh? So there's a girl in your life."

Travis sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes. And she's all I have left from really driving me off the edge here. If your father knows much about her, what's to stop him from taking her from me? I mean, I told him, if anything were to happen to her..."

Peter held up a calming hand. "Settle down. What's her name?"

"Her name is Krystina."

"Listen Travis. You are going to learn how to control your abilities. And you will make sure Krystina is safe. I know this, because I'm going to help you."

"Are you always like this to people you pick up off the street?" Travis asked with a small smile.

Peter returned the smile and stood up. He grabbed his jacket and put it on. "Let's go."

"Where we off to now?" Travis asked.

"I'm going to teach you to the best of my abilities, just how far your abilities go. Starting with your telepathy."

Travis immediately got up. Telepathy? Perhaps finally for the first time in his life, his mind would gain peace. It was always overfilled with the thoughts of those around him, but now, Peter was going to help calm the fire.

***

Back on the New York Streets, Travis' mind was once again filled with thoughts. The thoughts of the average New Yorker. And Travis was rubbing his temples as he followed Peter, who was explaining the basics of telepathy. "Telepathy is a lot easier to master than you think. I mean, sure, it keeps branching out by the minute, but it's basics, I'm surprised you don't know them. It starts off simple. You are trying to calm your mind. I'm guessing you're trying to focus on everyone's thoughts. Unfortunately, that's rather hard. To calm your mind, you need to focus on YOUR thoughts. Put them to rest, and the thoughts of those around you will gradually cease."

"I'm sorry, but I am totally lost."

Peter sighed. "Here, let's try this. You try to focus on one person's thoughts. It also works, but it isn't always the easiest way to go."

"Well, okay..." Travis said uneasy. He focused on a woman passing by with her dog.

_If that Henry thinks I was put on this earth, to be his slave..._

The woman's thoughts muted everyone else's, but only for a short period of time, and Travis' mind soon was overrun by other thoughts. Travis sat down fast, rubbing his temple. He was breathing heavily, and his head felt like it was on fire. Peter simply shook his head.

"Focus harder, Travis! Come on! I know you have it in you."

Travis looked up. "You got that much faith in me?"

Peter smiled. "No, but you should."

Travis sighed, stood up, and focused again. There was a man across the street buying a hot dog.

_I hope they actually manage to get them this time because they really failed yesterday to get these two..._

"Shit..." Travis mumbled to himself. And before he could warn Peter, a gun was pressed against his back. The life drained out of Travis, almost as if the barrel of the gun sucked it up. The hair on Travis' neck rose. Travis slowly put his hands up to his neck.

"Hello again." the man known to Travis as Knox said. Elle appeared behind Peter. Travis did not expect to be found again so soon by these people. Travis, not finding any other words, simply said "Hi." to the man behind him.

Knox dug the weapon even further. Elle spoke to Travis with a curling smile.

"You know, water-boy, we actually don't want to hurt you, we just want Peter. But it's like Peter to drag unwanted people into our business. And when that happens, well..." Elle chuckled and made a small flick of electricity in her palms. "Things get ugly."

Travis said nothing.

"I'm sure your brother knows how much it hurts to be tazered, Peter." Elle said. "Just come with us, and no one will get hurt."

Peter looked at Travis. _Cooperate. Let them take me. Get away from here. I'd rather not have my father have two people he wishes right now...don't worry about me. I'll find some way out of this._

Travis received the thought, but did not take action. Not while Knox still held a gun at his back. Travis was in silent prayer. Elle walked over to Travis and looked at him in the eye. Other agents came around and handcuffed Peter. Elle touched Travis' cheek. A slight zap went into his face, and Travis grimaced. Elle chuckled. "No heroics. It's your lucky day. I'm letting you go free." Knox put the gun away. Travis looked at Elle. He said nothing. Elle turned away. "Piss off, before I change my mind."

Elle began to electrocute Peter knocking him unconscious. Travis watched, but then shut his eyes. A black van pulled up and Peter was loaded inside. Travis turned and began to run to Peter's apartment.

***

The training had sucked. Travis barely knew how to control his telepathy, and his teacher was now in Pinehearst's grip. This was not going well at all. Travis went into Peter's apartment, and turned the door knob. Travis then remembered this was New York. You'd be a complete fool to leave you apartment open. And Travis had no key. Travis may had regretted what he was about to do, but he was desperate. He found a paper clip, and he bent it out of shape, and began to pick the lock. The door opened.

Travis was relieved to be safe for now. But he didn't stop to rest. He immediately began looking through papers, for a number anything. He remembered the few friends outside the building Nathan was in. Peter had to have one of their numbers somewhere! Travis was making a fine mess of things, but he didn't care. Then he came across a file. Travis recognized the photo of the man on the paper. It was that Hiro guy! And there was a number. A Yagmato thing. Travis immediately picked up the closest phone and dialed the number.

The phone was ringing. Travis held it to his ear.

"Come on come on COME ON PICK UP THE PHONE!"

Someone answered and began rambling in Japanese.

Travis held the phone away from his face and he began on a minor swearing frenzy, but calmed himself a bit. He returned the phone to his ear. THe person had stopped talking, but had not hung up.

"I hope to God you can understand me, I need to speak to Hiro Nak- Naku- Nakumura." Travis said pronouncing the last name.

"Uh...this him. Who is this?"

Travis was in a rush.

"This is Travis. I helped you guys yesterday-"

"Oh, Water-man!"

Travis rolled his eyes. Water-man? Thank God, Hiro didn't know he could breath in water.

"Listen closely. Peter's in trouble! Pinehearst just captured him about thirty minutes ago. I don't know what they're planning to do with him, but if we don't stop them, I fear the worst! I need help!"

Travis was hearing another voice on the other end. "Petrelli in trouble?"

"Yes! Am I getting through?"

"Get through what?"

"Never mind! I need help rescuing him!"

"We help too! Ando and I, we help you!"

"Great!"

"Water-boy, I not know where Pinehearst is. How can we help? So sorry, we cannot help right now..."

Travis slammed his fist on the desk, causing some of the papers to fall to the ground. Then he remembered the card!

"Wait! Hiro! I know where it is!" Travis said frantically taking the card out of his back pocket. THe card had sustained minor tears and water damage, but was still readable.

"You know where Pinehearst is? We come help!"

"That's great!" Travis said shouting in joy. "Meet me at the docks! I'll see you guys here soon!"

He then hung up the phone and ran out of the apartment.


	9. Trust

_"Mass prediction, unification _  
_ Breathing life into out lungs _  
_ Every creed and every kind _  
_ To give us depth for strength"_

_-Pantera in "Rise"

* * *

_

The trio consisting of Hiro, Ando, and Travis now stood in New Jersey, looking up at the headquarters of Pinehearst. Travis had not expected the card that Arthur gave him would be such a help to them. Yet here they were, but without a way of entry.

They all looked at the building. It was likely to be heavily guarded. Hiro seemed a bit down. "How we get in?"

"I don't think we should go through the main entrance." Ando said. "The building looks well guarded."

"Not like last time." Hiro said.

"Last time?" Travis asked.

"We had a special with superspeed." Ando said. "It made the job a bit easier."

Travis sighed. Yes. Stealth was definitely the way to go on this mission it seemed. But how? Then a crazy idea entered Travis' mind. "Guys, this will sound crazy, but find any manholes or large water pipes that lead to the building."

Ando frowned. "Water pipes?"

"Yeah, you know. Sewer lines, cooling tanks, anything."

"Most likely, but what good will that do us? You wouldn't know how long you'd be submerged, and I'm betting any normal human in this little group will not be so lucky down there."

Travis smiled. "I assure you that won't be a problem."

"How?" Ando asked frowning at Travis. It took a moment for it to finally catch on. Hiro seemed to brighten. "You are fish-man!"

Travis rolled his eyes at that name. Fish-man? What other cute names would be tossed his way?

"Whatever, if we can find a large enough tunnel, I should be able to sneak in undetected. I may even possibly locate Peter."

Hiro and Ando went looking for a suitable entrance. Travis continued looking at the building. Peter was in there. Travis would get him out. He had to. He needed help with his abilities, and Peter was the only one right now who could help in that area.

"Travis! Over here!" Ando called. Travis walked over. They had lifted a manhole and were peering into a very dark entrance. Travis peered down. Ando looked at Travis. "You think it's worth it? Can't see the bottom."

"That won't be a problem." Travis said taking off his shirt. His shirt had gotten wet before, but he'd rather not take it into this kind of water. "I'll try and locate Peter and I'll figure out some way to contact you."

"You have cell phone?" Hiro asked.

"Cell phone?" Travis asked, then shook his head. "Nope, never have had one."

Ando reached into his pocket offering Travis his. Travis pushed Ando's hand back into his pocket. "I'm about to get very wet, Ando. I don't have the money to replace your phone."

Travis sat on the edge of the manhole. "I hope I don't take that long." he said, and with that, he let himself fall into the manhole.

Travis hit the water below and was immediately submerged. Travis swam for the top, but the water was a tank. Travis, though in dark water, could see. His body was enhanced in water, and his vision was a lot better, as was his hearing, his speed, and movement, and other things. Water was Travis' basic key to survival it seemed.

Travis found another pipe and began making his way to the headquarters of Pinehearst. He swam through the pipe and then surfaced. There was a platform. Travis climbed onto it and began to walk down the pipe. He felt his way along the walls, it was barely lit, and Travis was no longer in water. The sound of rushing water came to his ears. It was close. There was another manhole entrance down below, where a clean supply of water was rushing towards the headquarters.

_Must be for their showers and stuff like that._ Travis thought to himself before allowing himself to fall into the rushing water below.

The torrent carried him to a rather large supply of water. Travis swam along another pipe until he found what he was looking for. An opening. The men's restroom had a small grate entrance Travis easily lifted off and pulled himself out of the sewer. Travis replaced the lid and dried himself immediately. However as he replaced the lid, he heard footsteps outside. Travis hid in a stall. The man walked in and as luck would have it, chose the exact stall Travis had chosen. Travis had been discovered.

"What the hell? Who are-"

Travis didn't let him finish. Travis, who was crouching on the toilet, jumped off the toilet, and kicked the man in the face. He stumbled backward, and hit his head on the sink, braking one of the faucets. Travis was a bit surprised how that all had played out, but he wasn't complaining. Travis hid the body in a nearby bathroom closet, and grabbed the man's weapon. And peaking outside, seeing no one else, Travis began to make his way down to the prison cells.

The way to the cells wasn't that long. Travis was able to locate the prison cells in about ten minutes. And before he knew it, he had found Peter's cell. He opened the door, and saw him there, with Elle. Travis immediately raised his weapon and aimed at Elle.

Peter looked up at Travis surprised. "Travis? What are you doing here?"

Travis simply said to Elle, "Okay. I don't want any trouble. Just release Peter, and we'll leave quietly."

Elle simply raised her hands in the body language that expressed great mock sarcasm. She also simply said in a mocking tone. "Ohh no. Looks like the only thing for me to do is release Peter." She even gave him a wink.

Something wasn't right. Travis lowered the weapon. "Am I missing something? Why are you letting him go, just like that?"

Peter stood up and looked to Travis. "Travis, I'll talk about it later, but let's just say we have better relations now." he said with a small smile. "Elle, thanks for understanding how desperate the future is..."

Elle simply looked at Peter. "Get out of here, before I change my mind."

Travis lead Peter down the hall to the men's restroom. "Mind telling me what the hell that was all about, Peter?" Travis asked confused as hell.

"Later Travis, right now I think we need to focus on getting out of here. How'd you get here anyway?"

"With the help of Hiro and Ando. They're outside, waiting for some kind of way of contact. You have a phone?"

Peter reached into his back pocket and dialed a number. "Hiro? I'm okay. Travis and I are in this restroom, I'm sending you a picture of. If you could come take us home, I'd appreciate it. I think we've all had a long day." Peter then hung up.

"I'm not letting you off that easily Peter. The fact that this Elle simply let you go after what she's put us through, very much confuses me. And even makes me a bit suspicious."

Peter looked at Travis. "Travis, Elle and I went to the future. I wanted to show her how bad things could get if Arthur continues with his operation."

"How bad does it get?" Travis asked.

"Bad enough." Peter said.

"What...what happens to me?" Travis asked.

Peter shrugged. "I wasn't there for long, and apparently, I wouldn't know anyway. I was supposed to be dead, and we only went four years ahead."

Travis shook his head, signaling for no more. Time travel, no matter who used it, was not something he was always interested in. Hiro and Ando appeared in the restroom.

"By the way, Travis, thanks for the rescue." Peter said. "That's three I owe you."

"Just help me with my abilities, and we'll be fine Peter." Travis said with a small smile. Hiro and Ando then teleported them to the apartment.

***

Hiro and Ando did not stay long at the apartment. They did have their things to do. Travis looked at Peter's apartment, remembering the mess he had made. Peter was looking at it.

"Sorry for the mess, had a hard time finding Hiro's number."

"Don't worry about it. Listen Travis, I'm really tired. I'm going to get some rest. I'll finish lesson one tomorrow with you."

Travis chuckled and nodded as Peter went to his bedroom.

Travis looked at the setting sun, and immediately got the idea. Travis left the apartment and went to the docks. There was no reason he couldn't do a little training himself. He had to improve his abilities, and he knew he could do some work, alone.


	10. Living Through Me

_"Why have we waited so long_  
_Suppressing the power inside_  
_Tear away all that was wrong_  
_Something too massive to hide_  
_It's time to rip the chain from your neck_  
_Let go the past as you purge_  
_Free now from everything weighing you down_  
_Open the floodgates and surge with_  
_New found power"_

_-Damageplan in "New Found Power"

* * *

_

Travis continued training. He had easily lost track of time, and before he knew it, he was hearing his name. Travis stopped what he was doing. He had enhanced hearing in water, and could hear outside the water for a brief distance. Peter Petrelli was outside calling for him. Travis looked up. Daylight was breaking through the water's surface. Travis was rather surprised. He had no idea how long he'd been training. For all he knew it was all through the night, or he had fallen asleep and simply didn't remember it. Whichever the case, he swam for the surface and broke the water's surface. He turned to face peter who was looking at him in surprise.

"There you are." he said. "Almost forgot you can't drown."

Travis shrugged. "What's up?"

"Well let me ask you the same thing. I mean, what were you doing down there all night, without telling me?" Peter asked.

Travis climbed out of the water and dried himself. "No disrespect, but last time I checked, you weren't my father."

"Sorry, I don't mean to be. I guess sometimes I can get a bit on edge, with all that's been going on. But if you don't mind, just leaving me a little notice or something next time?"

"Sorry. No problem."

"Anyway what were you doing?"

"Training mostly. I think I've come up with a reasonable defense against Elle and her electric methods. II feel more in tune with my ability with water."

"Well that's good to know. But, how's your telepathy coming along?"

Travis sighed. "You wouldn't mind finishing Lesson One, would you?"

Peter smiled. "Not at all. Let's go."

Travis followed Peter, as Peter explained a bit more on blocking out thoughts. "It's easier than you're making it. It just takes a larger amount of focus than you're used to. And as soon as you get the hang of it, it just becomes automatic almost in your brain. It's as if you never even had it."

They stood in the alley again. Peter looked at Travis. "Focus on one mind, and every other thought will dwindle."

Travis felt unsure, but focused on a man. Then another, then another. His mind wasn't hurting.

"Peter, I think...I think I'm finally starting to get it."

Travis continued focusing on other minds, then took it to the next level and focused harder on his own thoughts. Every other though was blocked out. Peter was right. Travis was getting used to it. The relief his mind felt was huge. For the first time in a very long time, Travis felt at peace with his mind.

Peter smiled. "I'm sure you are. Keep practicing that, just to make sure. I'm not sure, but if you have ever had a telepathic outburst, well they're no fun. They can happen if a number of agitated thoughts enter your mind."

"I know that feeling actually..."

Peter looked at his watch. "I gotta be heading to work now. Keep practicing. When you're good on that, try telepathic communication. It's rather easy. You just focus on one's mind, and send them a thought. It's just like in the movies, only cooler."

"Right..." Travis said.

Peter then left him. Travis stood up and breathed. It felt good to be normal on some level again. Travis stood up and left for Peter's apartment.

***

Peter came around 1:00 with some lunch. As they ate, they had a lengthy chat which started with Travis asking, what was up with Peter.

Peter began to talk about how he'd been thinking about the future.

"I've been thinking, about forming a group to help others like yourself gain control over their abilities. I mean it's been a goal for a lot of us ever since we discovered we had them, but still."

"All talk, yet no results?"

"Not really, but you can say that. But enough about that. What are your future plans?"

"Huh." Travis said. "I'm not really sure what I'll do with myself once this whole thing blows over."

"Blow over? Travis this will never blow over. Once you find your abilities, your life will forever be changed. It's a hard fact of life."

"I guess I could see that answer coming."

"Some of us use our power for good, others for, well, evil. Others, simply want a normal life.

"That's what I'm aiming for. I don't want to be superman. I simply want to be able to control my power enough so I can get a life I love back. I used to have one. Now I can have one again. She's waiting in Seattle."

Peter looked at Travis. "I wish you luck man. It's hard to get any normal life now-a-days."

Travis didn't respond to that, but simply looked out the window at the harbor. He watched the ships come in and out. "I don't know how you stand living here in this hell-hole of a city. Sorry, but that's what it is."

Peter laughed. "I've heard that a lot. But New York has been my home my entire life. You get used to the chaos, and all the car horns."

"I'm sure you do."

"I gotta get back to work. You can practice though implanting if you want, or if you want to call it mind control, go ahead and call it that. You been practicing telepathic communication?"

Travis, who was still staring out the window, shot the thought at Peter. _What do you think?_

Peter chuckled. "I'd say you have been practicing. I'll be back later."

Peter left. Travis was feeling tired. Perhaps from hi training all day and night, whichever the case, Travis sat on the couch, and immediately shut his eyes.

***

_Travis was on the dock again. There was a man, standing over the body of a woman. Travis did not know either, but the man addressed Travis, through sadness. His pain in his eyes was easily felt and seen in Travis. The man looked at Travis, and simply said, "I'm sorry..."_

_Then a gunshot rang out, and the man's head exploded into a mess of blood. Travis, before he could react, was forced onto the helicopter. Travis was having the dream again. Travis still couldn't really make out most of the dialogue, or any of the silhouettes but the dream went on in a little more detail. Travis didn't remember the first part last time. Who was that guy?_

_The main silhouette that had been talking most of the time to Travis, once again pulled the pistol out, and shot another silhouette. The body fell from the helicopter. _

_The dream ended the same. The city down below soon became engulfed in a large wave of darkness, in the form of a huge tsunami..._

***

Travis woke up fast. The dream again. He had the dream again, in better detail too. Why? Travis before had had dreams repeat themselves, but not like this. It was beginning to worry Travis. Travis hook his head, and simply thought, that perhaps a walk would help him forget about it all...


	11. 5 Minutes Alone

_"Fading out by design_  
_ Consciously avoiding changes_  
_ Curtains drawn now it's done_  
_ Silencing all"_

_-Alice in Chains in "Black Gives Way to Blue"

* * *

_

Travis walked into the apartment after his little walk. Peter was also inside. Travis shut the door, rubbing his eyes. Peter also seemed to have been having a rough time. Travis closed the door, and sat on the nearest chair, and hung his head and rubbed his eyes even more. "I'm guessing you've had a rough day. That makes two of us."

"What's up with you?" Peter asked.

"I had a nap after you left. And I had a dream I had about two days ago. A very un- detailed, and not so good dream. I can't describe it. There's silhouettes, one always pulls a gun and shoots one next to me. It falls out of this helicopter we are in, and falls to the city below. A few minutes later, a monster wave of darkness engulfs the entire town, like a huge tidal wave. I'm sorry but it's not that much more detailed. It's so vague, but I feel terrible as I have it. Because it feels so real, like it somehow happened..."

Peter sighed. "Well, we already know the basics of your powers. I don't think you need to worry. I'm no dream interpreter, but it doesn't sound like a kind of dream that predicts the future, or is giving a message. Nothing I have experience with anyway."

"I know, it just feels terrible whenever I have it..."

"Don't dwell on it. I'm sure it will pass." Peter said.

"Well how was your day?"

"Troubling enough."

Travis chuckled. "Wanna explain?"

"Well, I sometimes use my powers to save people during my job. There's someone who doesn't want to be my partner now, and the FBI and NYPD may be trying to follow me. And I heard someone may try to sue me for injuring them, while saving them FROM A BUS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!" he shouted near the end slamming a fist on the table.

Travis held up his hands in a calming manner. He'd rather not see anyone off the edge.

Peter sighed, and stood up. "I need some sleep. You should get some too. Your lessons continue tomorrow."


	12. Hollow

_"Fortune fame  
Mirror vain  
Down insane  
But the memory remains"_

_-Metallica in "The Memory Remains"

* * *

_

Two weeks passed. The training with Peter grew harder, and more difficult, but it did not stop Travis. He was quickly learning, and quickly becoming very strong with his abilities. He was impressing even Peter at times. Travis told Peter about the time when they were rescuing Nathan, that he generated that small amount of water. Peter showed him how to generate. Peter, though not in tune with Travis' ability, had studied numerous abilities consisting water, and taught Travis the basics of each and every one. Travis's mind was changing rapidly and evolving. Travis, with his abilities with water could generate enormous amounts of water in a matter of seconds, freeze water in seconds, make rain or acid rain, purify water, and even control plasma within the bloodstream of an animal. Travis however did not enjoy using that one. God gave man free will for a reason. Travis made a mental note not to use that ability unless the situation told him to do so.

As for telepathy, Travis was also getting better there. He was slowly becoming an expert on the brain functions and how it all went together. He could alter people's sights within maybe 50 yards to make sure no one saw him, or make them deaf to certain sounds. He could implant, create visions, communicate telepathically. Peter was impressed over the two weeks.

Travis however still had several questions. One was why he had what he had. He had learned enough about specials that their abilities, if they had more than one, usually matched each other. Why would he have all these abilities with water, with telepathy? Only time would tell, and he wouldn't achieve anything dwelling on it. The fact was he had them, and was stuck with them.

Above all, the dreams had yet to go away. Travis in the past two weeks, had them at least six more times. Each time, the dream slowly got clearer and clearer, but still, the majority of it was in darkness. Travis did not know who was telling him sorry, and he didn't know who shot who. And he didn't know what happened to the city below. Travis was beginning to wonder if they would pass as Peter said they would.

Peter called Travis over. Travis and Peter had been training a while, and Travis thought at first Peter had a new trick to show Travis. That wasn't the case. "Travis, I just wanted to let you know, you've been doing a really great job in your training. You learn quicker than most specials I know."

"Well, thanks." Travis said with a slight shrug.

Peter grabbed his shoulder. "I think it's time for a break. A long one. I was just thinking, about your girlfriend. Would you like to go visit her?"

Visit her? Travis soul took a leap of joy. It would be the first time he would be able to see Krystina since his abilities became more controlled. Travis smiled, and immediately said. "Yes. I'd love that."

Peter chuckled, and grabbed his shoulder. "Right then. Let's get going. She's been waiting."

"Indeed." Travis said.

Peter focused, and teleported them both to the docks of Seattle. Travis opened his eyes and looked at the magnificent skyline. It was the first time in a long time he could marvel at it again. The other three years, he had to stay clear out of it.

Peter looked too. "It's rather small." he said.

"That's because you've been living in New York your whole life. That place is nothing but a city jungle. Here you get a great view of nature, and the full majesty of the sea."

Travis pointed out at Puget Sound. "This water, to most is cold. But I lived in it for three years. And never has it been cold to me in my life. Makes me wonder...never mind." He also pointed to the giant mountain looming over the city. "New York doesn't have one of those!" he said with a smile.

Peter looked at the mountain. "What is it?"

"It's a mountain silly." Travis said.

"No I know that, but what's it called?"

"That is Mt. Rainier. It's just one of the many mountains of Washington. Of course, we can never be too cautious about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, Rainier's a volcano. Yes sir. Underneath all that beauty, lies a sleeping monster. One can only pray it doesn't waken anytime soon."

Peter rubbed his head. "Well, I'd love a tour of the place, but you have a girlfriend to catch up with. So, how about I look around the city, and you two go have a nice time?"

"Don't ask twice, Peter. Have fun yourself."

Peter smiled and walked into the city. Travis on the other hand walked in the opposite direction towards the apartment of Krystina.

***

The apartment wasn't that big. But Travis knew how to find it. The address was burned into his mind. He walked up the stairs, and pressed the button labeled, 'Jackson.' There was a pause before someone answered.

"Hello?"

The voice belonged to Susan, Krystina's mother. Travis was excited, he was finally about to see Krystina again!

"Hello, I'd like to see Krystina."

"Krystina?"

"Yeah, you know, your daughter?"

"Daughter? I don't have a daughter."

Travis' smile slowly disappeared. Was the woman joking? He frowned. "Are you sure about that, because I've been here many times before."

"I'm very certain. May I ask who this is?"

"This is Travis. It's been a while, but I used to hang with your daughter all the time."

"Well I'm sorry, you must have the wrong room."

"Well, do you mind if I come up? I mean I'm certain I can identify you."

There was a pause.

"Okay, but I hope you don't stay long, my husband and I have plans."

"I'll only be up for five minutes."

Travis entered the apartment deep in thought. Had Krystina moved out? Well her parents wouldn't forget about her. Something wasn't right. Her parents denied ever having a daughter. That immediatly pointed to something not right.

Travis entered the third floor hall where he saw Susan Jackson and her husband Henry waiting for him with the door open.

"Travis?"

"That's me."

"This is my husband, Henry Jackson." Susan said.

Henry extended a hand. "A pleasure." he said.

"Yes, we've met many times." Travis said smiling.

"Well, I don't recall anything but okay." Henry said.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Travis asked.

"Well sure, come on in." Susan said.

Travis entered the room. There was a shelf of old family books, a small kitchen and small dining room. Then on a mantle, there they were. Family photos. Travis walked over to the mantle. There were photos of Henry and Susan. Travis looked through the photos, when Henry asked him, "Is this you?"

He was holding a photo. There in the photo stood Travis and Krystina, at their prom. Travis nodded. That's me. But can you tell me who that is?" he asked pointing to Krystina's face.

Henry shook his head. "Never seen her in my life."

"That's Krystina. Your daughter."

Susan walked over. "Will you please stop calling her that? We never had a daughter."

Travis walked away from the mantle and walked down the hallway to Krystina's bedroom.

"There's only bedrooms down there!" Henry said.

"I know!" Travis said. He turned the corner and there was Krystina's door, only it wasn't a door. It was almost like an entrance to a vault. The door had been turned from wood, into a very thick metal, and it had no knob or anything to open it from. Henry and Susan walked over and stood looking at the door with him.

"I've always wondered what was in there." Henry said.

"You mean you don't know what's behind it?" Travis said pounding on the door as if expecting it to fall over.

"Nope. It's been shut for as long as I can remember. My only guess is that it's the furnace or water piping."

Travis' heart sank. "Well sorry for the trouble. I'll make my leave now." Travis said.

"We're sorry hun." Susan said. "But we'll try and let you know if we ever see his girl you're looking for."

Travis nodded and left the room.

Outside the apartment, Travis was wondering where Krystina could have gone.

He stood at the docks thinking about it, then he cursed himself for thinking so dumb. He had forgotten he was in a completely different world now. Her parents, those were her parents, knew nothing about her! And Krystina's door was no door to piping or something, that metal wall was made like that to prevent him from entering. To prevent them from entering. Travis suddenly came up with a theory. Someone had to had come in, erased Susan and Henry's mind, and transform Krystina's door into that metal wall!

But who on Earth could do that? No one knew about him and Krystina. No one except Peter and...

Travis' anger rose. The water around him began to churn with unbelievable energy. People watched the water, and some even backed away from the docks. Travis shut his eyes, and focused. He sent out one telepathic call.

_Peter! I need you at the docks now!_


	13. A Matter of Life and Death

_"Then it all crashes down  
and you break your crown  
and you point your finger  
but there's no one around"_

_-Metallica in "King Nothing"

* * *

_

Peter appeared in front of Travis with a little worried face. He looked around and saw the waves responding to Travis. "Travis calm down! Keep this up, you might wipe out Seattle with Tsunamis!"

'Travis let one wave crash into a dock, making it collapse. No one was on the dock, but it felt good to unleash that wave.

"Travis! Calm down!" Peter said sterner. Travis slowly began to calm.

"Peter, she's gone!"

"What do you mean she's gone? Did she simply move away or-"

"No! Her parents are still there, but have absolutely no memory of her whatsoever! They don't recognize photos of her, me, and they think the only reason a huge metal wall is in their house is to hide them from a heater or something!"

"Travis you're not making any sense."

"Krystina's room. Where it should be, is sealed off. A huge wall of metal separates her room from the rest of the apartment."

Peter nodded. "I understand. But your trashing of the docks isn't going to help. I understand what you're going through. Believe me, I have lost many people I cared about-"

"Peter, I'm very sure you can deal with love and loss easily, but you don't understand how much she means to me!"

Peter snapped. "I do care about them! If I could I would do everything to save them, but I can't!"

There was a pause. Travis sat.

"I'm sorry Peter. I shouldn't have said that. You're a man I respect. It's just so difficult to know that right now she could be in danger."

Peter sighed. He then put a hand on his shoulder. "I understand Travis. Let's move past it. I have an idea on how we can find Krystina."

"How?"

"We need to go back to New York. There is where a man lives. I don't know if I ever mentioned Matt Parkman to you or not, but he's a strong telepath. He's one of the guardians to a little girl named Molly Walker."

"No disrespect, but what does this Molly Walker have to do with finding Krystina?"

"If you listened you'd know why. Molly is the very person who can find Krystina. Ever heard of Clairyoyance?"

"No."

"She can find any person in the world she wants to."

Travis lightened up.

"Really?"

"She'd need a picture, but-"

Travis swore. "Shit, I don't have one."

"You don't keep a picture of your girlfriend?"

"I've been living on my own for three years, depending on the wilderness for survival. I didn't have time for pictures."

"Well, she's your only hope Travis. There was a man who painted the future who could have helped, but he's long dead."

"Perhaps Molly can find her if I send her a telepathic vision?" Travis asked in hope.

Peter shrugged. "It's worth a try, and it may be our only chance."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's visit this Parkman!"

Peter held up his hands. "Hold on there man. Parkman is at the moment under federal custody for something about firing a gun in public. He is right now partnered with a government official by the name of David Braeburn. And also, the current situation between me and Parkman, isn't the best. It may take some discussing to do if we're to get his help."

Travis rolled his eyes. "Fine. Peter, we're wasting time."

Peter took out a cell phone. He dialed a number, as Travis went to sit on a bench.

"Matt, this is Peter...yes I know it's been a while...Look I really need your help...I know...I need you to tell Molly to help us find a girl...She's in India? That won't be a problem...Look, this girl means a lot to someone I know, and it would really please him to know she's safe, which she isn't right now!...Fine...We'll be right over..."

Peter hung up and went to Travis. "We're going to New York."

***

Peter and Travis waited outside an apartment door. Peter knocked, and a man, a little overweight answered. He had short black hair. This was Matt Parkman. Travis couldn't read his mind either, and probably neither could he. But he wasn't here for lessons.

"Peter, who is this?"

"This is Travis Friedman."

"I'm here for one reason only, Mr. Parkman. I want to know where my girlfriend is, because she's not home and she's not safe either."

Matt nodded. "Come in."

They both entered, Peter talked with Travis. "Matt and I will discuss what will happen about Molly. Wait out here on the couch, and everything will be fine."

Travis was getting annoyed. "Fine...just please, I can't wait forever. Neither can she."

***

About ten minutes later, Peter came out of the room. "Matt's agreed to let us go to India and talk with Molly Walker."

"Really?"

"Yes, he'll have to come to make Molly know we're not there to hurt her. She's had a very rough past."

"Right." Travis said, understand that.

"So just come here, and we'll go to India."

Travis came and they all teleported to India. Matt knocked on a door. A woman looked at Matt as she opened the door. "May I help you?"

"Hello, Mrs. Suresh, my name is Matt Parkman, I'm a friend of Mohinder, and one of the guardians of Molly. I'd like to see her."

She then pulled a gun. How do you know of Molly?"

"Look, I used to be her guardian, we're not here to hurt her-"

A young girl appeared. "Matt!" she smiled and ran to him. He bent down and embraced her. Travis was briefly reminded of his family back in the day, but he shook the thought away.

"Molly it's so good to see you, look h ow you've grown!" he said.

Molly looked at Peter and Travis. "Who are they?"

Matt looked at Travis. "Molly this is a man named Travis. He really needs your help to find his girlfriend, because she's not home and could be in danger. Do you think you can help him?"

Molly looked up at Travis. "Do you have a picture of her?"

Travis shook his head. "No."

Matt looked angrily at Peter. "What was the point of coming here if he didn't have a picture?!"

Peter calmed him.

"But I have a way of showing you her face." Travis said. "If I were to place the image in your head, would you be able to find her?"

Molly nodded. Travis slowly put his hand to Molly's forehead and focused hard. He sent her an image of Krystina's face. Matt brought over a map book, Molly, eyes closed, began flipping through the pages until she came to a large map of New Jersey. She flipped through the New Jersey streets, and took a push pin and marked the page.

The mark was the exact same address as the Pinehearst Headquarters.


	14. Nothing Else Matters

_"Never cared for what they say  
Never cared for games they play  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know"_

_-Metallica in "Nothing Else Matters"

* * *

_

The group consisting of Matt Parkman, David Braeburn, Peter and Travis were now refuging in Seattle. They had gotten back from India. Peter was a little annoyed at the hospitality he received in India, for Matt did not let him enter the household, for fear of him absorbing Molly's power.

They were in the apartment. Peter and Matt were discussing more things, Travis could only guess to what they were talking about, but it wasn't his business. Sometimes shouting came from the room, but thankfully, nothing out of the ordinary came out. The Braeburn man, loved his skittles, but didn't talk much to Travis. Travis didn't even want to talk with him. He was busy looking out over Seattle's skyline. Thinking about Krystina, and how in great danger she was.

When Molly had revealed her location. Travis nearly went berserk. Matt had to calm him down, and Travis even scared Molly a bit. Something he did not mean to do, but Krystina was all he had left. If anything happened to her, then things would go bad.

Peter emerged from the room. "Travis, we're leaving."

"What?"

"To Pinehearst. Krystina's most likely in the prison area. Level six, where I was held."

Level six. Travis wanted to give Arthur a good kick to the face for even thinking about doing what he did. But what mattered now, was simply getting her out of there, and they were about to do that.

Peter grabbed Travis' shoulder and focused. He focused harder and they were in the prison levels at Pinehearst.

"Okay Travis, you find Krystina. I've got another contact to find."

"Peter, what's going on?"

"Look, I'm just going to find Elle. I need to know what's going on, and she's our best way to find out information like this right now."

Travis shrugged and went off to find Krystina. Travis opened slots to every prison door. All were empty except for two. One contained the body of a sleeping boy who looked like the kids of today. A beanie, the pants around the middle of the waist, gang logos. Travis shut his slot, and opened the other. Travis opened the door and saw Krystina lying there.

"Krystina!"

Her eyes went wide with surprise. "Travis is that really you?" she asked getting up and embracing him.

Travis was stroking her hair, "Yes it's me, nothing bad is going to happen. I'm going to get you out of here!"

"How?"

"There's a man here, he's going to help us teleport out of here. Teleport, you know-"

"Travis you're not making any sense."

"Krystina, open your eyes. A whole new world is waiting for you."

Krystina began to shiver a bit. "Arthur, he did something to my parents! Are they okay?"

"Shhhhh. They're fine. They're just fine."

"Really?"

"The only thing Arthur did was mess around with their memories, but it's okay. Peter has been talking to someone who says can help. Are you okay?"

"I think so."

Travis hugged her one more time and led her out of the cell.

Peter was waiting for them. "Are you two ready?" he asked.

"Yes." Travis said. Then he looked at Krystina, "Krystina, this is Peter. Peter, my girlfriend."

"Pleasure." Peter said, before focusing real hard. The three of them disappeared and entered the hotel room in Seattle.

***

Matt seemed to have been waiting. As they appeared in his room, he got up. "Okay Peter, it's done. You found your person, now you said you'd help us!"

Peter held up a hand. "It's not completely done, Matt!"

"What do you mean?" Matt asked rather stern. "Are you gonna tell me you got another person you have to locate now, because if that's the case, forget about it!"

"No!" Peter said, his voice raising. "Krystina's parents, their memories have been tampered with, and they don't remember who Krystina is. I need you to restore them."

"Peter you know I am not the best at replacing memories, why are you bringing this up now?!" he asked.

Travis had enough. "All right please just shut up!" he said rather loud, getting very stern looks from both Peter and Matt. "I don't know what you two are all on about, but Mr. Parkman, it would very much please me and Krystina if you would please do this. This is a girl's parents we're talking about here!"

Matt sighed and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry, and you're right Travis. It's just been a rough week for me."

"Don't bother apologizing. I can understand." Travis said.

Peter looked at Travis. "Travis, Matt and I will see to it that the parent's memories are restored. Meanwhile we came for you to hang out with her. Do something nice with her."

Travis nodded. He knew what to do.

***

Alki Beach, at night was a wonderful place. The sun was setting, and the beach bonfires were lighting in various places. Travis was sitting on the beach, looking into the sky looking at the stars. THe instructions given to them by Peter where not to return to the parents apartment for a couple hours. Travis knew how to spend a couple hours.

Krystina looked at Travis, sitting up.

"Travis,are you sleeping?"

"Hmm? Absolutely not. I'm just savoring the moment. It's been a while since I was last this happy."

Krystina laughed and snuggled up close to Travis. "Well, it's been a while for me too."

Krystina was small in person, but Travis loved her that way. He just seemed to find it, cute.

"I don't know what it is Krystina, but when I'm with you, I always seem happy."

"Well we're friends." she said.

"With you, it's always a different happiness." Travis said stroking her back. "I can't even describe it. I've felt it however ever since we first met."

Krystina sat up, and seemed to purposefully change the subject. "Been meaning to ask you, what...power do you exactly have?"

"My ability?" Travis asked. He chuckled, "Well you know I have telepathy. I'm not that fond of it, because I believe privacy is a privilege. Peter says telepathy is more than reading minds, and it is. I can make your brain see right through me."

"Like a window?"

"Well, sorta. I wouldn't know really."

"Is that it?"

"Oh no. The one I am really fascinated with, is this gift I have with water. Here's a question for you. Have you ever wondered what it's like to breath in water?"

Krystina looked at him. "I can't say I have, but why? Can you?"

"Well I did survive under a dock for three years living underwater, so I can say yes. But it goes so much deeper than that too." he said.

He sat up and with a few hand motions over the water, began to calm the water down a bit.

"I don't know why God chose me to have these powers, but sometimes I thank him. Sometimes, no matter how much I dread these abilities, they make me, calmer on the inside."

He looked down at Krystina with a large smile.

He then said, "But it doesn't matter. I have you. You are my biggest privilege. Without you, I would not be as happy as I am. It is because of you, I know God truly does love us."

Krystina sat up and gave him a kiss. A kiss he would remember for the rest of his days. Then she stood up and walked toward the water. "Well then. Come on!" she said.

"Where are you going?"

"Come on and swim with me."

"Swim with you, that water's gotta be freezing for you!"

"I don't care, come on fish-boy!"

"Fish-boy? Well, okay then..." Travis said running and jumping into the water after her.

Travis took her far out. Away from Alki.

"Trust me Krystina."

"I do."

"Then follow me." Travis said, and submerged himself. As he sank beneath the surface, Krystina followed. He focused on the water around her head, and separated it from her skin, giving her an aquatic shield of air around her head. Travis, strangely could not preserve another human underwater mouth to mouth. When he inhaled, water entered his lungs. He could feel it, and therefore when he exhaled, water would come out. Travis had been practicing the aquatic shield for a while while in New York. The bubble would last until she broke the surface of the water.

_Now, just tap me if the water gets too cold or anything like that. I know how it is for some people down here. _Travis sent into her head.

For about ten minutes, the pair was under the water. Travis showed her the bay, and later they finally broke the surface. Travis looked at her, exhaling the water from his lungs. "That's how it feels in water. To me, it's been one joy ride after another. I really wish I could really show you how."

"I don't need to know, Travis." Krystina said, moving closer to him in the water. "That was a wonderful experience."

"I'm really glad you enjoyed it. You're my first customer on that tour." he said with a small chuckle.

They were at a different beach now. No one was around, and it was getting darker. They lit a bonfire, and sat watching the water. Krystina moved close to Travis.

"Travis, I never did thank you for saving me from Arthur."

Travis hugged her. "Do you think I'd leave you with that man? He crossed the line."

Krystina put a finger to his lips. "Let's not think about that now. Let's just sit here..."

"We are siting here." Travis said chuckling. Krystina stood up, and took off the top of her swimsuit. She turned to Travis.

"Travis, make love to me."

Krystina was getting undressed. Travis wasn't uncomfortable with the idea, but was rather surprised actually. He smiled, and took off his shirt.

"I thought we were going to wait until we were married."

"So marry me." she said moving to Travis.

Travis took her into his arms and they lay in the sand.

"Oh I love you..." he said.


	15. All Secrets Known

_"Name this for me, heat the cold air_  
_ Take the chill off of my life_  
_ And if I could I'd turn my eyes_  
_ To look inside to see what's coming"_

_-Metallica in "The Unnamed Feeling"

* * *

_

Travis lay on the sand. Krystina was right beside him. He stroked her hair. In the moonlight, it beautiful. It was just amazing. He stroked it more, then she began to stir.

They had both dozed of for a bit, so she had her eyes closed still. "Hmm, what time is it?"

Travis had no way to tell, and he could only estimate. "Maybe around nine?" It was getting rather dark.

"Shouldn't we head back to the hotel room?"

"Do you want to?" he asked. "Because I could honestly sleep here on this beach for the rest of my life."

Krystina chuckled, and rolled over facing him. "You know we need to go back. Just think. Peter, Matt and them are waiting for us."

"Them? We're fine, we can stay longer."

"I'll give you five minutes." Krystina said.

"Just five?"

"Okay, three."

"No five is fine! We'll leave in five minutes."

Krystina chuckled. "That's my Travis."

Travis sat up. "I'm starting to think about starting a new life now. I owe Peter more than I wish for his help in controlling my abilities, but still. I don't feel safe anymore. The whole thing about us evolved humans. It's a scary new world."

"Travis," Krystina began, "I can honestly tell you I know how it feels. But I look into your friends, and see they are very trustworthy."

Travis looked at Krystina. He'd never heard her say things like this before. She continued. "Peter, he is a man who has strong desire to help others. It is always saving the world to make it better. It's not an easy job, and sooner or later it might get the best of him."

"Krystina..."

"Without him, Travis, you would not have been able to help me."

"Krystina. Your eyes..." Travis was staring into her eyes. They almost....changed in color.

Krystina blinked and they were her normal blue.

"Whoa, that was weird." she said.

"I'll say. Want to tell me what that was?" Travis asked calmly? Krystina shook her head. "I don't know."

Travis looked at the ground then smiled. "And why do we need to worry? Come. It's been a while. I'm thinking your parents need to see you."

"Want to walk me there?" Krystina asked.

Travis stood up. "Krystina, your knight in shining armor is at your service."

***

Travis and Krystina walked down the city streets. Lightning flashed off in the distance which was a bit unusual. Yes it rained a lot here, but never really stormed here. Not that it mattered.

They were walking by a closing electronics shop, when the television caught their eyes. They couldn't hear anything the news reporter said, but the captions read something about a kidnapping of a girl named Krystina Jackson.

"Krystina, uh I think your parents are back to normal."

Krystina looked at the television and nodded. "Yup. Something tells me we should get there quicker."

They walked faster towards Krystina's apartment.

Krystina was walking faster. Travis was practically running to catch up to her. "Krystina, slow down!"

"We can't slow down Travis." Travis saw her eyes shifting again. "I have the worst feeling something's happening.

Travis now stopped her completely. "Krystina, are you okay?"

Her eyes went back to normal. "Travis, I think something's happening to me."

Travis pulled her into an alley and sat her down. "Krystina, do you feel in any way weird? Or unusual?"

"No."

Travis rubbed his head. But then she spoke up.

"Recently though, I've been getting strange feelings, each one unique. You have a feeling too Travis. Your feeling is a feeling I would cling to in my sleep like a stuffed animal. The one I got, was one of worry, as if something has happened."

"Krystina, your eyes are not their color right now..."

Krytina's blue eyes had gone lighter in their blue color. Krystina blinked. "What is happening to me?"

Travis sat back and began to dread.

"Travis, you're feeling bad about something I can feel it, what's wrong?"

"Krystina, this may be weird for you to hear, but I think you're evolving like I am."

"What? You mean I have an ability?"

"I guess so." Travis said with a small smile. But deep down inside he knew things might get worse now.

"Travis, is there something I need to worry about?"

"No."

"Travis, I know a lie when I hear one."

Travis calmed down a bit. "Krystina, your mind is in a million places, remember I can read it. if you have an ability, Arthur, may be after you. I don't know anything else. I have seen some crazy things done as an evolved human, but you are unique. But strangely, you're no different than before. Maybe this ability inside you has just been hiding. I don't know."

"Travis, you're confusing me like no one else."

Travis stood up. "Let's try to forget about it. Your parents are waiting."

***

Upon reaching the apartment, they knocked on the door number. They were answered. Henry looked at Krystina with the eyes of a loving parent, as did Susan who followed him. Then the eyes drifted to Travis. Unlike the gaze they gave Krystina, the gaze they gave him was not of kindness. It was a complete opposite. The look was that of a protective parent.

He said in a rather angry voice. "What is he doing here? Krystina, go inside, now."

Krystina looked at her father. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"He has some real nerve showing his face here." he said dark Krystina began to back away. Henry's eyes never left Travis' face.

"After what you've done, I don't know why we ever trusted you. Go away and don't ever return."

Travis was confused. "Sir, we've known each other for years, what have I-"

"Travis, you will not see my daughter again!" He then looked at Krystina. "Go inside, you will be safer than with him now."

"What-"

"Travis, you are out of line!"

"Sir, I didn't do anything to harm her-"

"Silence! How dare you kidnap her!"

Krystina moved closer to Travis. "He did nothing to me, father!"

her father was not phased.

"You will go to your room now!"

Krystina looked at her father, her eyes shifting in color. "You're not yourself. What the hell's gotten into you?"

Strangely her father didn't seem to notice her eyes. "You have ten seconds to get out of my sight, Travis, before I call the police."

Krystina made her move. Travis didn't know what to do, but before he knew what was going on, Krystina was pulling him down the stairs. Travis was shocked. But amidst Henry's furious screams, Krystina pulled Travis down toward the parking garage.

"Whoa, Krystina what are you doing?" Travis asked as she quickly unlocked the door to her car.

"Travis. Get in. Somethings not right!"

Travis got in and they sped out away from the parking garage just as Henry got out of the apartment. Travis looked back. Henry was calling someone on his cell phone.

"Shit, I think he's calling the cops!"

Krystina didn't answer. She was clearly upset by this whole ordeal, but didn't show it at the moment.

"Krystina, what's going on?"

"Don't you know my father when you see him? Obviously something's not right! You two knew each other well enough for him to know you'd never hurt me! I looked at him. Something's not right about him. It's almost as if he's been screwed with again."

"Maybe he's just having a bad day! You were taken from him two weeks ago!"

"Travis. Do you really want to see me again?"

"Krystina why are you asking me that?"

"Because, his tone, his mood, if I could give it all a color, it was red or black. It just was bad. His words had strange effect. My mind, is translating these things that go on around me. I can tell what's going good or what's bad around the neighborhood."

Travis rubbed his forehead. He saw the first raindrop hit the car's windshield, then more came. Shortly the rain started pouring, signaling another famous thunderstorm Seattle was known for.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Travis asked.

"Right now? Simply run."

Travis felt his adrenaline rush into his system. This was heavy. But he couldn't help thinking about how he would have to explain this all to Peter.

Travis looked behind them. Red and blue lights.

"This will be fun then." Travis said with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Travis, just pray we know what we're doing..."


	16. Behind Blue Eyes

_"Only love__ can bring the rain_  
_ That makes you yearn to the sky_  
_ Only love__ can bring the rain_  
_ That falls like tears from on high"_

_-The Who in "Love Reign O'er Me"

* * *

_

Travis was tense. He was praying every minute. He was hoping Krystina knew what the hell she was doing. Travis had never been in trouble with the law before, and he didn't wish to have it start now. Things were just going by so fast, and Travis didn't know what to think of it. Travis was wrongly accused of kidnapping his own girlfriend, her father, whom he had known well for several years, no longer seemed to like him, and now they were on the run from the law.

They began to cross the floating bridge across Lake Washington. The rain was pouring and lightning was flashing. Travis looked back. The police, since they were still in a residential zone, were not as close as Travis thought. Travis told Krystina one thing.

"We;re gonna have to get off this road. The Residential zone is almost done here."

Krystina, who was focused on the road, nodded. At the end of the bridge, she turned off the road into more residential area homes surrounding Lake Washington. The road was bumpy, but they didn't slow. Travis looked behind. They were still being followed.

Travis shut his eyes. He was trying to enhance his vision. The heavy rain on the windshield would let him do it, but the headlights were interfering.

"Krystina, turn off the headlights."

"Travis it's pitch black, and raining! Are you crazy?"

"Dammit, Krystina trust me!"

Krystina gave him a look of uncertainty, but did as he told her. The lights went out. Travis saw perfectly. He began giving Krystina directions. Some of the cops were starting to be shaken off. Travis looked behind, then said, "Pull in left, nearby the willow tree, and turn off the car."

She did so. The police did not see this and continued following the path. Travis waited a few seconds for them to leave, before he got out of the car and sat on the wet ground. The rain poured around him. Krystina walked over. Travis was trying to hide his few tears, but it wasn't easy.

"Travis, is something bothering you?"

Travis shook his head. "No."

"That's a lie." Krystina said, her eyes glowing again. "What's wrong?"

Travis looked at Krystina. "What ability do you have, lie detection?"

Krystina shrugged. "Stop ignoring the question."

Travis sighed, and put a hand through his soaked hair. "Well it's just, here we are. I am dumb enough to think that things are finally getting better, and all this bullshit starts happening. Shit I never wanted to happen!" Travis said.

Lightning flashed, briefly showing the soaked ground.

Travis was going to be completely honest right now. "Krystina, I tell you right now as an honest man, I really wish you never had this ability you have."

"Why do you wish that?"

"I'm not jealous or anything like that, but because of your ability, you will now be in as much danger as I am in. And I can't bare to think of-"

"Travis, I am not afraid of any danger." Krystina said.

Travis continued. "I warned him. I told him to leave you alone-"

"Travis! Whatever comes my way, we'll face it together."

Travis shook his head. Krystina, was moving into the shelter of the willow, no where near as soaked as Travis was. Travis looked at Krystina. "I can't let you do that! I can't bear losing you! I've already lost you twice! Three years back, and just a couple weeks ago! I am not going to lose you again!"

"Travis, I may not have a choice. A wise man once said 'with great power comes great responsibility.' And we both have a power now. It's only natural that our lives get as tough as they will.

Travis sighed. "A wise man also once said 'What the hell? I maintain that it is the suffering of being unable to love.' If you die, who would I love?"

Krystina laughed. Travis looked down. "Where did you hear that?"

Travis looked at her, then back at the ground. The rain was dripping off his hair like mad.

Travis simply said, "Nothing I say will change your mind, will it?"

Krystina laughed some more. "You betcha. You're my future husband. Not Arthur, responsibility, or my father will be able to stop that."

Travis looked up. One passing by would look at Travis sitting in the mud in his torn shorts and his beat up tee shirt, and think what the hell he was thinking. Travis smiled at Krystina underneath the willow. "Okay, your knight in shining armor is at your humble service." he said offering a slight bow.

"I have no doubt about it." she said. The willow dripped water on Krystina who walked back with a little shriek. Travis laughed at that. She looked at Travis sitting in the mud and water. "Shut up Travis, can you make it stop raining please?"

Travis looked up. More lightning flashed. "I can cause rain, but I cannot control weather."

"Well, could you at least dry me off.?"

Travis laughed some more, and focused on the water molecules around Krystina. Every one disappeared from Krystina, evaporating into the air.

Travis then sighed and let the rain continue pouring as it was. He was thinking. But most of all he was hoping Peter wasn't freaking out about what was going on. Chances were, Peter knew about the police chase.

Travis looked at Krystina. "Krystina, do you have your phone on you?"

Krystina, from under the willow nodded. "Send a text to this number, Travis said reaching into his pocket, holding a now soaked piece of paper. Tell him, "Lake Washington. 5 Minutes. Come alone."

Krystina did that and put the cell phone away. Travis continued to sit in the rain, and simply breathed. The rain made Travis feel at peace with himself, and his abilities. Water seemed to do that To Travis, Period. It didn't matter where he was, he was just a man of water.

Five minutes later, in teleported Peter. A bit surprised with the downpour. But surprise was not in his head for long. In fact, it was almost immediately replaced by anger and frustration. Travis stood up from the ground. Peter looked over to Travis and walked swiftly over to him.

"Running from the police, kidnapping Krystina, our asses already in deep shit, and once more, you put yourself in more danger than you can think! What the hell is going-"

Travis was not a fan of the rant and gave Peter a rather serious look. "Oh, shut the fuck up!" he said sternly. "You certainly restored their minds all right! Made them hate me! Look at me Peter! Do you honestly think I'd kidnap Krystina from her parents and hold her with me against their wishes? Do you honestly think I would deliberately piss off the entire Seattle police force, or put myself in as much shit as I am in?!"

Krystina walked over and put a hand on his back calming him down. Travis walked over through the rain to the side of the lake swearing, and throwing rocks, or kicking rocks into the water.

Peter followed Travis. Krystina also followed, but only to calm Travis if he got to mad. Peter was following Travis. Travis was throwing rocks as hard as he could into the lake, muttering to himself. "Think I would honestly do that and put my motherfucking ass out there, the whole goddamn police force is looking for me and here I am, my ass sitting in mud, water, and shit..."

Peter spoke up. "It doesn't change the fact. I am making some very difficult decisions here Travis, and the moves you just pulled aren't helping. David could lose his job, I might-"

"I don't know, or give a fuck about a David right now Peter." Travis said angrily throwing another rock into the water. "Don't care about Arthur, don't care about you, don't care if the whole fucking world goes to complete shit because of my actions either!"

"Now Travis-" Peter began angrily.

Krystina stopped him. "Mr. Petrelli, please let me explain. Something's up with my parents. My father and Travis were once great friends. Now he takes one look at Travis, and treats him like someone would a thief they just caught in their house. My father once treated Travis like a son. I know my father too well to know that a simple incident like this would immediately turn my father against him, especially since evidence points in another direction. It's almost as if someone told him to separate us."

Peter breathed. The rain had completely soaked all three of them now. Krystina looked at Peter briefly. "And I'm the one who dragged Travis into the car and led the police in the chase in the first place!" She then began to rub Travis' soaked back. Peter said nothing, he just rubbed the back of his neck, trying to soak in what was being said.

Travis threw another rock. "I guess I shouldn't hide it, Peter. Krystina and I have also learned of another truth."

Travis threw one more rock, then simply dropped the rest of them on the ground.

"Dammit, Peter, Krystina has an ability now!"

Peter's eyes went directly to Travis. "Krystina has a power?"

Travis looked at Peter dead in the face. "You better believe it!"

"What?" he asked almost with joy like a husband learning his wife was pregnant.

Travis shrugged and picked up one last rock and threw it across the lake. "Hell if I know. All I know is that it's weirding me out."

"Travis!" Krystina said shocked.

Travis held up innocent hands. "No offense, sweetie. I'm still getting used to this new world I'm in."

Krystina gave him a weird look, but smiled.

Peter grabbed both their shoulders. "Well then, prepare for everything to get even more crazy."

With that Peter teleported them to the apartment they were staying in. Water splashed all over the floor and beds. A man, who looked to be FBI, and who was munching on some skittles stood up trying to avoid the water.

"Jesus Christ, Peter, want to dry off before just teleporting in from the rain?" he asked rather sarcastically. Travis sighed, and removed all water from their bodies and sent it out the window.

Peter sighed and looked at Travis. "Travis, this is Agent David Braeburn, FBI, and partner to Matt Parkman. We've been in heavy discussion."

"Yeah I know." Travis said, shaking Braeburn's had for a brief moment.

Peter then began talking to David. "We have a minor problem. It appears we made a mistake in assuming Travis as the kidnapper. Krystina also appears to have an ability, and I feel the only option we have now is to send them to the program where they can be safe."

Travis at the word 'program' immediately looked at Peter. "Program? You never mentioned a program! What is this about, and why do I think I won't like the sound of it?"

Peter sighed and took Travis into the apartment hall. "David started with Parkman a program to help evolved humans around the globe become more familiar with their abilities. It's a facility to help them live a normal life."

"Peter, through my time as an evolved human, I have heard of many companies that say they help evolved humans, yet they turned out to be nothing more than testing labs, prisons or something that was worse. Like Pinehearst."

Peter sighed. "Well if it were one of those, I would not have volunteered to be helping in it."

Travis turned to Peter. "What?"

"Travis, Matt and I have been in heavy discussion about this program, and I agreed, if he would let us use Molly's ability, to volunteer my services in the program."

That explained a lot. But still, Travis wasn't so sure still.

Peter sighed. "I wish I could tell you more, but I have a lot on my plate right now. I need to know you'll be safe."

Travis sighed. "Peter, you know what? I trust you. And it's because I trust you, that I will choose to go to the program, as long as Krystina remains safe. And by safe, I mean I don't want you taking her on any missions whatsoever! I'm putting a very large piece of my life in your hands, Peter. I assume you know not to drop it."

"Travis, you have my word, and you won't regret it. You will be the man you wish to be-"

"I don't want anything from these abilities. I want a goddamn life that I couldn't have three years ago." Travis said, leaving the hall.


	17. Soldier Side

_"Welcome to the soldier side_  
_ Where there is no one here but me_  
_ People all grow up to die_  
_ There is no one here but me"_

_-System of a Down in "Soldier Side"

* * *

_

_Travis stood on a dock. There were two woman on the dock. "...sorry...kill her...They'll..."_

_Travis couldn't understand all the man was saying. But it wasn't much of a silhouette now. There wasn't much color to the environment, but still, the man's face and his apparel were noticeable. And Travis, though he did not know him, did know him. The man had some facial hair near the chin, and his coat was that of a man in the army. But the coat was that of a WWII soldier. _

_Travis turned around to see Arthur and the man talking. Arthur. To think this was a dream he had so may times, and Arthur was haunting it. Arthur took out a gun, and pulled the trigger on a woman Travis did not know. She fell to the ground dead. Travis looked beyond the woman and saw another person in a helicopter, yelling. The voice was familiar, but Travis could not tell over the white noise of the helicopter. Travis looked over to the man in the army jacket. He looked to Travis. "I'm sorry..." _

_A gunshot was heard._

_***_

Travis woke up with a start. He was breathing rapidly, and sweating again. The dream. The dream continued to haunt him. And it was starting to do so with alarming frequency. Why was Travis getting these dreams? But normally, Travis didn't wake up there. Something had woken him up.

Travis looked over to the clock beside his bed. The clock read 11:14 P.M. Travis sighed. And lay back down. The sweat was beginning to evaporate off him. Travis looked at the ceiling.

Travis was now in a dormitory. After the whole scene in Seattle, Peter took Krystina and him to the program. It was more like a school. The school for evolved humans. Fully paid for by the government, fully protected by the government, and fully run by the government. Travis was just hoping he wasn't making a big mistake going here. Only time would tell.

Travis heard the sound again. From the dream. A gun shot. Travis sat up fast, and looked out the window. Travis had blinds pulled down, but he took a peek through them. Outside sat a man, a pistol in his hand. He was leaning against a tree, and shooting at an apple tree across the courtyard. The guy was on school property, shooting a gun at a tree. Was the crazy?

Travis, despite his better judgement, got up. He began walking down the hall. He didn't know if there was a lights out time in the building, but pretty much every light was out. Travis walked down the halls. He then passed two agents who were talking amongst themselves.

"...scare us half to death like that, who does he think he is?"

"Oh give the guy a break, Thomas, the guy's from the forties. I mean he's probably got a lot on his mind-"

"Still, it's almost midnight, and I hear a gunshot and I immediately think, some psycho is attacking..."

Their voices drifted off as Travis walked past them. Travis hesitated. Perhaps this guy outside didn't wish to be bothered. Would he pay any attention to Travis? Would he deliberately shoot Travis his desire to be alone was that strong? Travis shook those thoughts away and continued to the courtyard entrance.

He opened the door. The moon shined down on the courtyard. The man was in the exact same position as Travis saw him through the window. Leaned up against the tree. The man paid no attention to Travis, not like Travis expected him to. His back was almost turned on him. The only way he'd see Travis was if the guy actually focused his peripheral vision.

Travis sat on a nearby chair. The guy was definitely dwelling on something. Travis wasn't focusing on his mind right now. Travis was tempted however to find out what the guy was dwelling on. Travis breathed deep, and continued watching the guy. The man shot another apple off the tree, then let the gun fall to the ground. The gun vanished. Travis blinked. The gun was gone. It just vanished into thin air, or so it seemed. The guy picked up an apple and looked at it. The guy then took notice of Travis.

The man bit the apple then began to speak. "Sorry if I woke you up, I have a lot on my mind right now."

The voice sounded rather familiar to Travis. But he couldn't pinpoint it. Travis focused in on the guy. His face and everything also looked familiar.

The man continued, "Name's Jaime. Or, rather, Corporal Jaime "Swiss" Taylor. 24th Paratrooper Division, US Army, World War II."

The guy was a World War veteran? The guy was abut the same age as Travis! How was he from World War II?

The man, now known to Travis as Jamie, took a bite of the apple again. "So tell me. Are you from this time period, or did they rip you from another time as well?"

Travis at first didn't understand the question. Until it dawned on him, that he had forgotten about time travel. Travis mentally kicked himself for forgetting something stupid like that.

Travis slowly began walking to the tree.

"No. Umm, I'm from this time period. I take it, from the tone, you're not too thrilled to be here."

Jamie gave him a look, then stared back at the tree. However the look that he was given was enough for Travis to get a full glance of the man's face. And Travis for a moment was taken back a few steps. The man looked exactly like the guy in his dream! The man who was shot! He had the same coat and everything! While Travis was taking all this into his mind, Jamie looked over and saw Travis was slowly backing away.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

Travis realized what he was doing and stopped. "No. Just the strangest..."

"Strangest what?"

"Nevermind." Travis said stepping forward again slowly. "I guess I just have a lot on my mind as well."

Jamie looked back at the tree in front of him and simply nodded. Travis took a seat nearby the soldier. The man was pretty battered up. He looked like a guy who had been through a lot. Indeed, the man had a bandaged leg. Very bandaged. His coat, had dried up blood in places everywhere. The man had indeed seen some action. Jamie looked at Travis looking at his coat. "I've lost count of how many soldiers have bled on this coat. It's gone to hell and back, yet I can't find myself to get rid of it."

Travis nodded. He could understand comfort items. It was like the ring around his finger.

"If you don't mind, Jamie, what's on your mind that makes you want to shoot apples off a tree, 11 at night?"

Jamie looked at Travis. Travis was half expecting a harsh answer, as one would normally. What business was it for Travis to say a thing like that?

Jamie however gave him a straight answer. "My girlfriend. She went and killed herself when she found out I had, 'died.'"

Travis heard those quotation marks.

Jamie continued. "I asked for one to go and save her, but I guess in the process, the guy got lost in time."

Travis could only say "I'm sorry."

Jamie turned and looked at him. "How would you feel? I was going to propose to her you know. When I got back. They gave it to her after I died. That's what set her off. I wonder what the last thing that went through her mind was."

Jamie brought up another weapon from, no where. "Besides," he said taking aim and shooting another apple off the branch, "Not like the fruit knows what's happening."

Travis sighed. "Well if I know my new...friends, well enough, then I can say you were probably saved for a reason. And if you're here at this program, then you probably have some kind of ability. If you don't mind me asking, what is it?"

Jamie scoffed. Powers. I wish I never had them."

Travis leaned back a bit. "That makes both of us actually."

"Jamie looked at Travis. "Really? Why?"

Travis shook his head. That story he still had a hard time telling to anyone. He simply didn't like that story either. "Nevermind."

Jamie looked back at the tree. "I can replicate any weapon I have ever come in contact with." he said this, flipping through a few weapons. Each simply formed in his hand. It was like a gun collector's dream ability. But each weapon disintegrated as he dropped it. "And the more I take in the battlefield, the more powerful the gun seems to be."

Travis nodded impressed. He'd always think of powers to be teleportation, or flight or whatever. This ability was unique. And he liked it.

Jamie looked at Travis. "Let me ask you, who has the right to determine who lives and who dies? Who has that right? I should have died that night. I should have bled to death and been shipped home in a box."

Travis sighed and rubbed his head. "Well, all I can say is that I am just about as lost as you are on that whole thing." Travis wished he could give a more fruitful answer, but that was all he could come up with.

Jamie leaned back against the tree. "You know the funny thing? To the whole world, I'm dead. I even have my own gravestone in Washington amongst the other soldiers. I've seen a picture of it. My sister is the only remaining tie I have to anyone, and she's sick, old, and dying. How is that fair? How is any of it fair? I've already served my country once. Doesn't that count for anything? And the one thing that would make me truly happy, the one thing that I can't live without, has been dead for over fifty years. There's no way to change that. The one guy who could got himself lost in time. Had a fuckin' aneurysm or something and just up and disappeared."

The man was starting to clench his fist. He even showed a few tears. "Cindy had the sweetest voice. It was so calming. Like magic. If you were stressed, or angry, or anything, she'd clear your head and lift your spirits just by walking into the room. Do you have someone like that? Do you have someone who loves you with all their heart, Travis? I've been through hell and back, I've been shot, stabbed, and blown up. But nothing has ever hurt this much, man. Nothing. I've never been so god damned scared in my life."

Travis looked down. "Trust me, I can relate in areas." he said, wishing he could be more comforting.

Travis thought for a moment. Then he said, "Her name is Krystina."

"Is she pretty?" Jamie asked.

Travis put a fist in his hand. "I've never been more attracted to another girl like her. We met back when I was ten. My mother had just died from cancer, and my father being the abusive alcoholic bastard he was, scared me from the house. I ended up running away one night, and I met her near the beach. We were together for eight years afterwards." Travis sighed. "Then, well, my abilities entered the picture."

Travis sighed, and shut himself up. "She didn't take to that very well I guess. And..." Travis chose his words carefully. "Needless to say, I w-would have, let myself, die. If I only had the power to."

Travis sighed and shuddered remembering the night. "I won't go into what happened afterward, but I didn't see her again for three years. Then we met again. Earlier I had met a man I don't think I will ever trust. He kidnapped her. He's done a horrible thing to her family. Now she as a power too. Her parents falsely accuse me of kidnapping her, and now, here I am. At this school, not aware of what's going to happen. She's here too, I guess I'm not trusted by most people, and I start to see the possibility's of getting a normal life everyday get further and further away from me. It's all going to shit."

Travis looked up. "I never asked for my powers. I just wanted a normal life. I would be happy living on some island with her the rest of my life, no power in the world, have some average job, and I'd still be happy. They tell me this school can help me achieve that. But I just look at it now, and wonder if it will do that, or just make things worse."

Jamie looked to Travis. "You're lucky. You two at least still have each other."

"That's as good as it seems to get for me however it would seem." Travis said.

Jamie took a stick and formed a knife and just started carving with it. No form, he just carved into it. Travis guessed it was a substitution for shooting apples off the tree. "When the guy kidnapped her, how did you feel? Like you would wade through fire, or brave the ocean to get her back?"

Travis gave a soft chuckle. "The ocean's almost my middle name."

Jamie looked at Travis. "Regardless, that's how I feel right now. I would kill to get her back, man. I would slit my own wrists if I had to. But it's not like time traveling guys come around every day, though. You wouldn't happen to know of someone else who can time travel, would you? Because it says her body was never found. Like mine. My 'body' would have been blown up when the field ambulance went up in flames. That means I could save her, and there wouldn't be any affects to the timeline, right? I could save her...and there wouldn't be any consequences. I could still marry her..."

Travis thought but shook his head. "I have no idea man, the whole idea of time travel scares me enough and it confuses me..." Jamie didn't seem to be listening. Travis also didn't realize that his telepathy was now taking effect. A memory from Jamie's mind was entering Travis'.

***

_Cindy was dressed in a black dress and boots. He was in his uniform. They were standing on the roof of the Cindy's father's business. They came up here whenever they wanted to be alone. It was quiet. He looked at her, "I ship out tomorrow."_

_"I know." She replied, looking into his eyes._

_"Will you wait for me?"_

_"Always."_

_"And what if I don't come back?"_

_"Jay, I couldn't think of that. I don't know what I'd do."_

_"Promise me you'll be happy. Know that I died for you."_

_"Don't say that! I want you to live for me."_

_"But...You have to be ready. Just in case."_

_"We could still go, you know. To Canada."_

_"I'm not going to run from this. Besides, I enlisted, I wasn't drafted."_

_"Only because your old man made you."_

_"There's more to it than that. Besides. Maybe this...thing I can do...Maybe it will help."_

_"You can't deflect bullets, Jay."_

_"I know."_

_"Be safe. Okay?"_

_"You too. I don't want to come back, and not have you waiting for me at those docks."_

_"I'll be there, soldier boy."_

_"If I don't come back, I want you to find someone else."_

_"There is no one else, Jay. I'll die if you don't come back."_

_He hugged her to him, and they kissed. It was a tender, loving kiss. The best kiss Swiss had ever had with her. They stood like that for what seemed like hours. When their lips finally unlocked, a tear rolled down her face. He wiped it away gently and she looked away from him, "I don't want you to remember me like this. Crying."_

_"I'll write to you when I can, alright?" _

_They went downstairs. He shipped out the next day. She stood on the docks, waving, as the ships sailed slowly away. Around his wrist was the bracelet she had made for him. Engraved into the metal was a short sentence: "I'll wait forever."_

***

The memory ended. Swiss mumbled the phrase, "I'll wait forever..."

Travis rubbed his head. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you. You may want to watch what you think around me. I'm a telepath."

Jamie looked at him, "Sorry, you're looking at a guy who isn't familiar with the term."

"I can read minds." Travis said.

"Oh." Jamie said looking down at his stick he was vandalizing more and more.

"You never answered my question, he said."

Travis looked down. "Sorry, which one?"

"How did you feel?"

"Oh that." Travis said with a small chuckle. "Well, when I found out she was kidnapped...I don't even know how to describe how I felt. Sometimes, if my emotions go out of my control, well you wouldn't want to be around me. I would take a bullet for her. No, I'd take more than one." He sighed. "In your case, if you want my complete honesty, if the guy sent back to save your girl knew what he was doing, I only hope for the best. Life is a thing I am trying to live with. The man who kidnapped Krystina, he offered to bring my family back. I refused. Things sometimes are meant to be as they are to be. I may not like it, but I can't do anything about it. Know what I'm saying?"

Jamie looked at Travis and gave a small sigh of sadness. "I guess. Doesn't change the fact that..." he trailed off.

Travis spoke up. "I sincerely hope whoever went back saves her without messing up the time. I can understand how scared you are, and trust me, you should settle down. You'll make yourself sick. I've been there before."

Jamie chuckled a little. "Man, you're all right in my book."

Travis shrugged taking that as a compliment.

Jamie then said, "You never did tell me your name."

Travis kicked himself mentally again. He always seemed to have problems remembering to introducing himself. "Sorry. Name's Travis. Travis Friedman."

"Travis, you wouldn't have a problem being a friend with an antique like me would you?"

Travis laughed a bit at that. "Antique? That's a bit much. You worry about me declining to that. The past three years of my life were spent in complete isolation underneath a dock, with no company whatsoever other than a few straglers who would come and go, without noticing me, and you worry I won't accept you because you're from WWII."

Jamie looked at Travis with a small smile. "Hmm. Sounds rough, man. But at least you eat the fish free, right?"

"If I could manage to get one." Travis said. "I don't have many friends, and I care about anyone who cares about me. You could be a veteran from the Revolutionary War, and I'd be fine with it. Consider us friends. I've been praying for a some more friends. Someone who would understand what I'm going through."

Jamie extended a hand to shake. "I wish I had that much faith with the man upstairs, but after you've seen what I've seen, you wonder if there really is a God. The way I see it, you gotta fight something if you don't like it. If you believe in something, you have to protect it. Otherwise, people will just walk all over you. Besides, if it really is divine demand, then whatever I do won't matter anyway."

Travis shook the hand. "Well, when you live as me you begin to thank the guy upstairs. I won't force any beliefs but let's just say I've have my many reasons I've kept faith today. And sometimes it's rather comforting. Just thinking that someone you love is in a happier place than this hell-hole of a planet."

"Sometimes I think he hates me." Jamie said.

"Jamie, I'm sure something good will come out of this."

Jamie scoffed and gave a small laugh. "Please, call me Swiss."

Travis shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat."

Swiss got up and stretched. "It's been a nice chat, but I guess classes start tomorrow, and well, it's getting late."

Swiss grabbed a nearby cane he had, and got up, and began limping toward the school. His wounded leg visible in the moonlight.

Travis nodded, but stayed where he was. "Sleep well man. I'm praying for you." Travis said. Swiss then left Travis. Travis didn't get up for a while. He was still a bit weirded out. Swiss was the exact man he saw in the dream! What did it all mean?

It wouldn't help sitting here dwelling on it all night. Travis got up, and slowly walked back to his room. Saying one more silent prayer knowing he now had another friend in the world who could understand him.


	18. A Day in the Life

_"Can you feel it slipping _  
_ As you lose your grip on me _  
_ Can you face that I won in the end _  
_ I can't keep from laughing"_

_-Damageplan in "Breathing New Life"

* * *

_

Travis sat in the courtyard. His classes had just ended. The day had been the most boring, pointless day of his life, that he could remember. Travis may not have officially graduated, but he wasn't a dumb-ass either. And the classes he had, made him look very much like a dumb-ass. He sat looking into the sky. Wondering how Krystina was, wondering what else would come his way here.

Swiss came outside. His pants covered up his wound better. Travis nodded his greeting to the young veteran. Swiss came over and sat on a bench nearby him.

"So, were your classes as boring and as pointless as mine were?" he asked.

"Don't get me started." Travis said generating some water and fiddling around with it.

"I'll take that as a yes." Swiss said. "Seriously. Trying to teach me world history from MY time? They forget I was actually living in those days."

"Did you get anything good?" Travis asked.

"Well I guess gunsmithing was pretty cool." Swiss said. "Gunsmith's training was cool, I guess, but I already know how to use, clean, and fire a gun. I mean, that's what I do. What did you get?"

Travis shrugged. "Classes I'd expect to get in middle-school. I've never been so bored in my life. The class that focused on my abilities, was even more dull than I expected. They're teaching students that don't know jack shit about their abilities. I've had to survive on my own for three years, I know quite a bit on my abilities." He sighed. "The teachers shouldn't be surprised if I decide to take a few ditch days."

Swiss nodded. Travis for the first time in his life, found himself craving a smoke, and he never did smoke.

Swiss began again, "How's Krystina?"

Travis sighed. "Right now, I think it's safe to say she needs some time to herself. She's gone through a lot. Her parents, I mean, how they acted last night. If you didn't know, well last night, we basically had to outrun the Seattle Police Force. not fun."

Swiss gave a little chuckle, and looked down.

Travis sighed and said, "I don't need to be a telepath to know you have a lot on your mind still."

Swiss shrugged. "I guess it's not something I can really hide."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you two meet? You and...Cindy?"

Swiss sighed, and recalled. "High School. We were both on the track team, so that gave us a jumping off point. It started off as a sort of friendly rivalry, but things happen, right? Funny. You would have never thought us to hook up if you'd have seen us then. But, she just has this thing, man. It's so hard to describe. And she was beautiful. I never understood why she had joined track. Not to say sweat made her look any worse, it actually made her look more real, in a way. Not like the real stuck up, snooty kids who wear a bunch of make-up and stuff. She was just her."

Travis gave a nice laugh to that. "You don't know what some kids do to themselves here when it comes to make-up and appearance."

Swiss shook his head. "I can imagine. She had natural good looks. But she was real smart too, so she didn't need an athletic scholarship. I asked her once, and she told me that it was for the thrill. The wind in your hair, the ground beneath your feet, and the adrenaline pumping, with nothing but the road behind and ahead of you."

Swiss paused for a moment. "She wore glasses, when she wasn't running, and she used to hate them. It was funny, because when she'd get real nervous, they fogged up. She got contacts a few days before the I went off to basic, but I liked her better with her glasses on. You think that sounds cliche? Heh. Well, maybe it is, but she looked really hot behind those frames of hers, especially when she had her hair down and around her shoulders. All that crimson hair, it was like silk."

Travis chuckled with him as he described her glasses. Travis began to wonder the same thing as Swiss, if he'd ever get to see his girlfriend again. He then asked. "You think it's better this way? Do you think it would be selfish to take her from her own time, suicide or not, just to have her now? Would it be fair to expose her to the hectic chaos of this time? Would I be any better than them?"

Travis was about to answer a question he didn't really have much of an answer for. Who was he to judge who was selfish and who was not? Then Swiss intervened, "No. Nevermind. You don't have to answer that. I shouldn't put you in that position."

Travis shrugged and leaned back against the tree.

"So, how did you and Krystina meet?"

Travis sighed. "Well, last night I gave you the basic summary of how we met, but we met more by sheer lucky accident than destiny love or whatever you want to call it."

Travis closed his eyes, remembering those days. "I was ten. The family was going through a very rough time. You see, mother just passed after a long battle with breast cancer. After she passed, my father was devastated. At a funeral I had never seen a grown man cry so much. He loved her more than he loved his first car, and the man loved his cars." Travis said with a small laugh. "I went into my living room and saw my dad had taken up the bottle. You could tell he had been doing it for quite a while now, there were several empty bottles on the floor, the television was showing a show he had always hated. And let's not bring up the smell."

Travis sighed and looked down. "Well that was the beginning of a phase I would hate the rest of my life. My father became rather abusive, about a week after my mother's funeral, I ran away. I was a kid. I didn't know what else to do. I ran because my father scared me. I ended up running to my favorite place. The beach."

Travis smiled recalling that moment. "The beach always was a welcoming sight to me. The way the waters reflected the light, the way the water moves, the way it felt on my skin. It was as if it was greeting me. It was as if it was saying, 'you're always welcome here, child.'"

Travis gave a laugh, because he thought he sounded rather stupid. "I'm sorry that was pretty dumb."

"No, keep going." Swiss said.

Travis laughed some more and continued. "I ran underneath one of the docks. The tide was pretty low, and it was one of those thing. I wanted to stay hidden for a while. I was scared, and sad. Didn't know any better. Well, here came this girl. Can you try and imagine this ten or nine year old girl, her one piece girl swim suit on, sandy in areas. She was having a nice time." Travis gave a small laugh. "So she sees me and walks over. I don't know her, I don't really pay much attention to her."

Travis breathed. "I'll never forget the first thing she said to me. It was so simple, and to this day, I think it was a pretty stupid thing to say, but she said 'You're sad.'" Travis laughed. "I'll always remember the first thing that entered my head. I just wanted to blurt out, 'Tell me something I don't know!'" he said laughing. Travis continued laughing for a few seconds, but finally calmed himself. "But the way she said it, was one of the most comforting, soothing experiences of my life. I don't know what it was, if she was reaching out or not, I mean hell, she could have been using her ability for all I know, but the sadness and fear sorta just drained out of me."

Travis coughed a bit. "It was from then on, we were friends. I always looked at her with a personal trust like no one had ever gained. There's something about her that calms you. You know she won't let you down, she won't...run away."

Travis said that last part with hesitation remembering the night his powers manifested. "I mean, through the next few years, we began to grow closer and closer to each other,even now. We have just been given one of the biggest tests of our life. This new found power within us. I told you about how she wouldn't run away. That's truth. The night I finally discovered my powers, may had been afraid of me for whatever reason, but we found each other again and now look at where we are."

He sighed. "I feel like something's finally going to happen within our lives. We'll finally be able to forget the world. Finally be able to live the normal peaceful life we always wanted."

He gave off a soft laugh. "Of course that life's still ahead of me. I wish it were that easy to achieve, but another friend of mine says that with this power, life won't be the same again. I'm starting to believe him, but it doesn't mean I'm gonna stop fighting for that life. No one can stop it. Not Petrelli, his little group of friends, not the world will stop me."

Swiss breathed. "Sounds like a fairy tale come true. I wish my life were like that. Not the drunk abusive father, I mean, but like it had some divine hand to guide it. I feel like I'm floundering in the middle of the ocean, and I'm about ready to go belly up."

Travis chuckled. "It's been no joyride I've enjoyed taking."

Swiss looked at Travis. "You mentioned Petrelli. Isn't he one of the teachers? Power control or something like that?" Swiss looked down through his schedule. "Yeah, he's a teacher. You don't seem to enjoy him. What did he do to you? You seem pretty pissed off about it, whatever it is."

Travis shook his head. "Different Petrelli. A guy I can not trust. If you must know why, well let's just say because of him, I'm in this whole mess. He I'm guessing is behind the behavior to Krystina's parents. He did kidnap her a few weeks ago."

Swiss nodded. "I'd have to kill someone if they ever did that to Cindy. That's a blow man."

"Tell me about it."

Then the P.A. was heard. "Travis A. Friedman to the lab. Travis A. Friedman to the lab please."

Travis stood up. "Wonder what that's all about."

Swiss shrugged. "Probably the physical."

"Physical?"

"Yeah, they've been calling students to the lab all day. The x-ray you, witness your power, and make sure it's stable."

"Hmm. Must not have noticed. I guess I'll see you later." Travis said leaving for the lab.

***

"Travis Friedman?" the doctor asked. Travis took off his shirt, and nodded. 'Right, we won't keep you long. Just do as I say and we'll all be fine."

Travis undressed as was instructed, and followed the simple orders the doctor said. He was instructed to hop on one leg, and other things a doctor would have you do. Travis was a healthy guy. The doctor instructed him to put his clothes back on, and then go behind the x-ray machine. The doctor explained that some students here, with the abilities they had, had different bone or body structure, and that they were only taking these x-rays for study.

Travis didn't care. Travis went behind the machine, which looked rather complex for a simple x-ray machine, but he didn't ask. For the most part, Travis had yet to say a single word.

"You may come out of the machine now, Travis." Travis walked out of the machine, into the next room. The doctor, who was behind a glass wall now followed him into the next room. There were other doctors in this room too. One of the doctors on a computer, looked at the screen in surprise, and called the lead doctor over. The lead doctor looked over the other doctor's shoulder looking at what he was on about. The doctor was pointing something out in the computer, and the doctor, looked through papers. Travis was tempted to find out what they were saying, as he could not hear them. But the scientist turned on a microphone.

"You are indeed unique, Travis. If a man by the name of Mohinder Suresh were here, he'd be having a blast looking at you."

Travis finally spoke. "What do you mean?"

"The X-ray machine is kind of an advanced model. We can take cat-scans, and look at organs through it. Your brain is rather advanced for a normal telepath. But that's not what I'm so fascinated about."

"Then please tell me, what's so fascinating about whatever you're looking at?"

"Your lungs." the doctor said.

"My lungs?" Travis asked.

"I've seen people with the ability to adapt their lungs to harsh environments, I've seen people who can breath underwater, I've even seen people who can manage to breath in outer space, but each lung is the same. Their brain is what helps them breath. In your case, your lungs are physically evolved. Travis can you breath in water?"

Travis was wondering what this was all about. "Yeah, why?"

"Your lungs have physically evolved to actually take in the water as much as they are capable of taking in oxygen."

Travis shook his head. "I don't understand what you're saying. I don't see how that makes me different from anyone else who can breath underwater."

The doctor shook his head. "Not in your case. I'm looking at a whole new set of lungs. I have never seen a lung like yours. Let me show you."

The wall behind Travis lit up like a computer.

"This is an X-ray of a person with lung adaptation as an ability. You can see the normal lobes of the lungs, and the normal lining. Here are your lungs."

Travis' lungs looked the same on the outside, but on the inside, there was some sort of lining Travis did not see in the other lungs. And the entire interior was coated in it."

"What is that?" Travis asked.

"The closest thing I can say, would be gills, but Gills require to be kept wet at all times, or the life form dies. Your lungs can be dry and you still live. I don't know what to make of it. But I can safely say this. You are one of a kind. The first human of your kind."

"Oh great." Travis said. He felt slightly less human now.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, in fact it marks another chapter inhuman evolution."

"That's great." Travis said with a hint of sarcasm.

"But enough about that." the doctor said. "If you wouldn't mind showing us the extent of your abilities."

Travis sighed, as some doctors came and wired him to a machine which tracked the brain signals. Travis remained silent for the rest of the physical. He had no reason to talk anymore. He was just wishing this day would end.


	19. Bleeding Me

_"__Wash your back so you won't stab mine_  
_ Get in bed with your own kind_  
_ Live your life so you don't see mine_  
_ Drape your back so you won't shine"_

_-Metallica in "Sweet Amber"

* * *

_

Travis walked down the hall. His physical hadn't been as long as he thought it would be, but it was long enough, and he felt weird. He was a new mark in evolution of humans? Travis shook his head and began thinking of something else. And his mind was quickly taken elsewhere when a hand drug him into a room.

Swiss was in the other room, which was rather dark. He simply said, "We need to talk."

Travis, who was rubbing his chest, replied, "You could just ask next time."

Swiss, didn't seem to be paying attention. Travis was picking up very scared, and angry thoughts from his new friend. Travis looked up. "What's wrong?"

Swiss flipped on a light. There was a woman on his bed Travis had not seen before. She was in a miniskirt, and a pair of glasses was on her face. "Swiss, who is that?" Travis asked pointing to the woman.

"This," Swiss said, sitting next to her, "is Cindy."

Travis at first said nothing, but gave a small chuckle. Not of disbelief, but rather more of joy. Someone was successful in saving his girlfriend. "That's god right? I mean this is what you wanted, and needed we both agreed. I mean, you have one who is close to you and will be able to feel at least a bit more safe here, right?"

Swiss sighed. "Yes, but you'll never guess who brought her back."

Travis was not reading Swiss mind, when he asked, "Who?"

Swiss looked at Travis. "Arthur Petrelli brought her back."

Travis felt the temperature almost drop a degree in the room at the mention of that name.

Cindy looked at Swiss, a bit unsure about the fact at why Swiss hated her rescuer, but she didn't understand.

Travis was confused. "Why would he do that?"

"That's what I'm getting to, you see, there is a catch." he said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a card. It was the same card Travis was given by Arthur. "He wants me to join him,and he's even given me an assignment."

"Assignment? What do you mean?"

Cindy throughout the conversation was silent, as she still had no idea why they hated Arthur so much.

Swiss began. "There is this Phoenix Alliance thing that I guess Arthur wants destroyed. He wants me to take them out, under the threat of taking Cindy away."

Travis stood up and looked out the window. Travis could feel the stress that Swiss had right now, and it did not feel good.

"I'm so fucking lost on what to do Travis. If I don't do it, he'll take CIndy, yet if I do, what next? Am I his pawn for future missions? I mean what if this gets out of my control? What if you or Krystina gets dragged into this? Or worse what if- what if…"

The dream entered Travis' mind again. Swiss held a gun at him. _"I'm sorry, they'll kill her!"_

Travis finished his sentence. "What if he tells you to kill me."

Swiss stood up and kicked the wall, leaving a big hole. Travis held up a hand. "Settle down, man. I can understand you are in a hole…"

"Oh it's more than just a simple hole, Travis." Swiss said, tears starting to form, "I'm so lost on what to do! He's doing this to me, because I'm vulnerable and completely at his mercy!" he said giving the wall another good kick.

Travis spoke up. "So what will you do about it?" he said this with a rather hard tone, but he felt it necessary to calm him down from his little outburst.

Swiss shook his head. "I don't know. I don't think I have much of a choice in the matter. I think I'm going to have to do what he says right now. I just pray I don't end up doing something stupid. Look, I'm going to talk with Cindy for a while."

He looked to CIndy. "Cindy, this is Travis. He's a friend I've made while I've been here. Travis, this is Cynthia, or Cindy for short."

Travis smiled and shook Cindy's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet the fiancee of Swiss. I'll go ahead and leave you two." Travis said looking outside at the setting sun. "I'll go ahead and bid you a good night."

He then left the room, and headed for his dormitory. He didn't know what else to do. Travis stopped walking. He knew what he needed to do. He looked outside. The sky was red with the setting sun. Travis took off to the beach. This school wasn't helping him learn anything. He had to learn on his own it would seem. Perhaps a few hours training out in the water would do him good anyway.

Down at the beach Travis saw Krystina with a group of her new friends she had made. Krystina waved and ran over and gave him a nice hug. Travis kissed her. "Hey there, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, enjoying a nice night with a few new friends."

Travis chuckled, "That's righ, how was your day?"

"Better than I thought. I was at first a bit nervous about this whole thing. I was thinking about calling mom and dad but decided against it. But I'm still a bit nervous about this whole thing."

"Krystina, you'll be fine. You always were the ace in school."

"I was thinking more about this life. It's all so new to me, it's almost scary."

"You're lucky actually. You are taking it much better than I did." Travis said sighing.

"Is something on your mind?" Krystina asked.

"Sorta." Travis said.

Krystina led him to a small bonfire the girls had started. The girls paid them no attention at the moment.

'There's a new friend I've made. He's a guy from the rather distant past."

"Distant past?"

"Well maybe not too distant, but he served in World War II."

"He's a veteran?"

"Yeah, but keep in mind, he's still about our age."

"Time travel?"

"Yeah, I guess someone saved him from some nasty accident." Travis said scoffing. "He even has his fiancee with him now, but he still has so much stress in him that I can feel it right now if I tried to."

"Perhaps you can introduce me to him?"

"I believe that can be arranged." Travis said. "Why don't you introduce me to your friends now?"

The next morning, Travis got up, despite his little sleep he got. The dream had haunted him again. Every time the dream got that much more detailed. He still couldn't recognize a fair amount of people, but he still saw Swiss and he even saw Cindy. It ended the same way. A monster wave unlike anything Travis ever seeing just destroying the city.

Travis rubbed his head. "Why am I having these dreams?" he asked himself. But he got up. Sitting there wouldn't give him answers.

Travis entered the cafe. He was happy to see Swiss and Cindy, and Swiss looked much happier than he did last night. In fact, he seemed to be happier in general. Perhaps he was finally getting used to the time period?

"Someone's in a happy mood this morning." Travis said, sitting across from the couple.

Swiss looked at him. "Well with her around, it's hard not to be happy."

Travis nodded and almost gave him a salute as if to say 'know what you mean.'

Swiss continued. "Well, I've made a decision. I've decided I will do what Arthur told me to do. I mean, it's hard to do it, but maybe something good will happen?"

Travis sighed, and drummed his fingers. "I guess it's not really something as simple as a draft card you can burn up."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Swiss asked.

Travis had forgotten who he was talking to. "It's comparison to what some kids did to their draft papers during the Vietnam War, but your history class may teach you that stuff later."

"Weird." Swiss said shrugging.

"All I can say Swiss, is you be careful out there. Arthur may be a coward, but he's a powerful one none the less."

Swiss sighed. "I'd like to change the subject if I can."

"Go on right ahead." Travis said, hoping for a good conversation anyway.

"This Krystina of yours. Where is she? You said she went here, is she not an early riser or something?"

Travis shrugged. "I honestly don't know where she is. I figured she'd be up by-"

Suddenly a surprising poke came in on both sides of Travis. He cringed in, being one for the poking trick. Krystina giggled behind him and sat next to him.

"Speak of the devil, there she is." Travis said with a friendly growl and a return tickle. Travis looked to Cindy and Swiss. "Swiss, Cindy, this is Krystina."

"It's a pleasure, Krystina." Swiss said shaking Krystina's hand. Cindy and Krystina also shook hands.

Cindy was rather fascinated with the whole idea of powers around her. "So both of you have a power like Jay? What can you do?"

Krystina looked at Travis. "What do I have, Travis?"

Travis looked at the table. "Uhh, I've never been expert in ability naming. Umm..."

Krystina looked at Cindy. "Travis can read minds and has some weird water ability."

Travis laughed a bit at that. "Weird water ability?"

"Well what am I supposed to call it?"

"I don't know. Peter called it hydrokinesis, but I wouldn't know. I guess we can say Krystina is a Jedi or something."

"Jedi?"

"Come on Krystina, Jedi is good!"

"What's that mean?" Swiss asked. Travis had once again forgotten who he was talking to.

"Watch the film, Star Wars, then ask me that question."

Swiss shrugged. Cindy was having fun with this conversation however. "So you can read minds?" she asked Travis.

Before Travis could answer, a thought entered his mind from Cindy. _Bet you can't..._

Travis chuckled and shook his head. Swiss took Cindy to his face. "He can most definitely read you mind, I'd be careful what you think around him.

Travis however was already getting memories from Cindy's mind. Old memories of the high school track meets, and her first meeting with Swiss. She was a fast runner, and she still enjoyed running.

Swiss looked at Travis. _Cindy doesn't know exactly what I'm doing tonight. Do you think maybe Krystina can hang with her for a while, unless you guys have plans?_

Travis nodded at Swiss. _That's fine._

Travis stood up and stretched.

Cindy was still marveling at the whole power thing. She was talking joyfully and wishing for a power.

Travis chuckled. "For all we know, you might have one. Krystina's had one her whole life and I never knew it." Travis looked at Krystina. "Would you mind walking with me?" he asked.

Krytina got up and began walking. "See you guys later." she said.

Travis waved and then looked to Cindy. If she needed proof that he could read minds, he would give it. "You're a track runner? Fast? I'm faster in water."

Travis turned and heard Cindy exclaim "Holy shit! He really can read minds!"

Travis chuckled and walked out of the cafe.

Travis walked down the hall with Krystina. "What do you think of them?"

"Cindy and Swiss?"

"Yes."

"They're very nice people." Krystina said.

Travis sighed. "I have a huge favor to ask."

"What do you mean, Travis?"

"Swiss is going to be busy tonight and won't be around. Do you think you can maybe keep Cindy company while he's out. Maybe show her around or-"

Krystina cut him off, and gave him a look of suspicion. "Travis, where will Swiss be?"

Travis mentally swore to himself. Travis couldn't give it away, but neither could he lie to Krystina. Krystina seemed to be getting good at knowing a truth form a lie.

"Krystina, I can't tell you because he doesn't want anyone to know. Hell, he didn't want me to know probably but I'd know anyway."

"Why doesn't he want anyone to know."

Travis sighed. "Because if he doesn't do this, Cindy's life might be in danger. Please, Krystina, he doesn't want me talking about this."

Krystina looked at Travis. "Okay Travis. I'll do it. But I hope he's not digging himself a hole he won't be able to climb out of."

Travis looked at Krystina. "Krystina, so do I..."

Travis spent the rest of the day near the beach. He didn't talk to Swiss, though he told Swiss he'd be down there. He hadn't told Krystina he'd be down here, mostly because she was now getting acquainted with Cindy. Travis had been training underwater. Travis, was in about four feet of water, and was simple sitting on the bottom, taking a break. When he heard his name.

Travis exited the water and saw Swiss coming his way, walking rather fast.

"Jesus Christ, take it easy! Keep up the training you're doing you may kill yourself!" he said.

Travis simply looked at him. Water dripped from him. As he spoke, water exited his mouth, as his lungs had filled with water. It didn't bother Travis, as he could still breath, but other people found it VERY weird to see water exiting his body in this fashion. "What do you mean?"

Swiss looked weirdly at Travis. "You train underwater. You do know that we need air to live right?"

"I'm perfectly aware of that."

Swiss shook his head, forgetting who he was talking to. "Sorry, I was not aware you could breath underwater."

"Nobody really ever is."

Swiss shrugged and thought it weird, but simply sighed.

Travis sat down, "You're about to leave for your little mission, aren't you." Travis said.

"Yes I am." Swiss said. He then extended a hand to Travis. "Just in case this is good-bye, I wanted you to know you were a great friend, Travis. And if this isn't, then I wanted to ask you if you wanted to grab a beer later?"

Travis shook the hand and chuckled. Travis never was the biggest drinker, but he could hold his alcohol rather well. "I'd be up for that, and Swiss," Travis said looking serious into the young soldier's eyes, "You'll be fine."

"If you say so." Swiss said. "Stay safe. I'll see you whenever I see you next then."

"I'll be praying, Swiss. Good luck."

Swiss then turned and left Travis. Travis, still very much uncomfortable with Swiss' decision to work for Arthur here, simply said a silent prayer, and returned to the water. He submerged himself and began to train like no other time...


	20. Your Decision

_"Erase the past and leave the pain_  
_ Cleanse the wounds and forget the name_  
_ Lost the will, ran far away_  
_ So it's all over"_

_-Mudvayne in "Do What You Do"

* * *

_

_Travis stood on a dock. The environment still blurred and not in detail. Swiss stood holding a gun to him. Travis felt the rain and wind on his skin. He was standing in absolute anger and confusion. Travis turned around. He saw many figures. Each now had a face. He recognized Arthur, holding Cindy at gunpoint. He saw two specials in the helicopter holding Krystina. Swiss, who was looking at Arthur, while holding the gun to Travis' head, finally said, "Travis! I'm sorry! They'll kill her! I can't let that happen!"_

_Travis looked at Swiss. Mixed feelings entered his head now about Swiss. It finally happened. _

_Cindy was trembling on her knees at gunpoint. She looked at Swiss. "Jay, I'm so scared! I'm so-" she never finished the sentence. Arthur pulled the trigger, ending Cindy's life like that. Krystina saw it, and stared at the lifeless body in horror. Travis almost fell to his knees. Everything was happening so fast! _

_Swiss' anger picked up in his body, and Travis looked to see him making one of his guns appear, an RPG of some sort. He aimed it at the helicopter. The one Krystina was on. Travis, raised his hand, and was about to shoot a torrent of water at the soldier. He would not let him kill his wife!_

_But before he could do anything, Arthur simply said something. Travis didn't catch. Swiss let the RPG weapon dematerialize, and he turned to Travis, and said with pain and sorrow in his voice, "I'm sorry..." _

_Swiss's head erupted in blood as Arthur shot him, ending his life. Swiss fell into the cold waters of the bay. Travis was being shoved, but as he turned to the dock, a huge monster wave came his way. Bigger than anything Travis had ever seen! Bigger than any building in New York! It collided with the dock and destroyed the town. Travis made no effort to dodge it. Or shrink it, or even stop it. The water carried him..._

Travis slept, he was shaking, breathing fast, and sweating. In fact, he seemed to be sweating up quite a storm. He felt very wet. Like he could never dry himself off. He shook more and more. Finally sat up shouting "Stop!!"

The environment was different. Travis was lying down in the middle of the bay. Travis sat thinking. How did he get here? He sighed at his stupidity as he surfaced. He had been training. Perhaps he'd passed out underwater? Whatever the case, he swam for shore, and made his way back to the school.

Travis entered the cafeteria like a rushed student. He was dry of the water, but still carried the smell of ocean water on him. Krystina was sitting at one of the tables,and Travis came and sat across from her, running a hand through his hair.

"Morning." Travis said.

Krystina looked at him. "You smell like the ocean."

Travis rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you too." he said sarcastically. Krystina laughed, as Travis finished his story. "But you're right, I kind of passed out underwater last night."

Krystina giggled. "You are such a fish-boy!"

Travis rolled his eyes at the name. "Cute..." he muttered under his breath.

"Oh come on Travis, lighten up, is the name that bad?"

Travis chuckled and shrugged. "I just wish if we're gonna go giving everyone the name of a superhero, that we make it epic. Like Water God."

"Water God? Is that the best you can come up with?"

"I dunno." Travis said, struggling to come up with something else.

"Travis, to me you'll always be my fish-boy."

"I'm sure." Travis said leaning in to kiss her. It was then, he heard a shout and a few gun shots. Other students in the cafeteria heard it as well and looked around. Travis looked down, and sighed. "Something tells me Swiss is back. Perhaps I should go calm him down."

Krystina looked in the direction of the gun shot. "If you must."

Travis walked down the hall to the boys dormitory. He walked down the hall and passed Cindy, who stopped him. "He's back." she said. "But I don't think he's really in the mood for talking, he seemed very stressed."

Travis chuckled and looked down. "I'll take the chance. Need to talk to him about common sense anyway."

With that, he left and continued down the hall finding Swiss' door open. The young soldier sat on his bed, holding the gun in his hand. Travis stood at the doorway.

"Did I ever tell you that firing a gun in or outside of a school in recent times can be a very bad idea?" Travis asked.

Swiss looked up, then looked back down. "Now is not a good time, Travis."

"I know, and that's why I'm here." Travis said leaning against the door. "How did it go last night?"

Swiss looked at the dorm wall, which had about 7 bullet holes in it now. "I couldn't get him." he said clenching his fists, one which still had the gun in it. "Arthur was standing right in front of me. He was right there! I could have killed the son of a bitch! Next thing I know, here I am shooting the wall."

Travis sighed, and continued listening. Swiss continued. "I mean, for all I know, I'm just another pawn to him. A tool to some master plan he has within his sleeve. What will he tell me to do next? He knows he can call on me whenever he wants to again, and I can't do jack shit about it."

Swiss looked at Travis. "I have a huge favor to ask."

Travis gave him a sharp look. "What, and why do I feel something coming on that I won't like?"

"Because you may not like it. If things do get out of hand, and Arthur tells me to harm innocent people, I want you to fight me. Stop me, even if it means killing me."

Travis scoffed and shook his head. Do you really think Arthur will do that? I mean Arthur may do it yes, but to what point."

Swiss shrugged, and before he said anything, Travis stepped in. "Here's another option. Fuck him. Fuck Arthur and whatever the hell he wants out of you! Arthur wants a perfect world, he won't get it from you! I passed by Cindy on the way here, and I didn't say much to her, but the thoughts coming out of that woman's head that are entering mine are thoughts about you, Swiss. You can't spend all your time here, running Arthur's shit errands. Make him know that."

"And what if he doesn't like that?"

Travis didn't know where to go after that. He shrugged and said one more thing. "The choice is yours Swiss. You do what you think is best. But if it does come to the point where I may have to fight you, I may not have the guts to kill a friend." he said.

Swiss nodded. "I'll give it some thought, but for now, I need some sleep. It was a long night for me."

Travis nodded and even gave a small smile to the soldier. "Rest well." He then left him.


	21. The Outlaw Torn

_"And when you kill a man, you're a murderer_  
_Kill many, then you're a conqueror_  
_Kill them all, you're a god"_

_-Megadeth in "Captive Honor"_

* * *

Travis walked through the city. This was the fourth day of school Travis had ditched. He wasnt learning anything! Life seemed incredibly dull now to him. He continued walking through New York City. New York. A hell of a town. Where 95% of the people you came across were complete assholes to you. The business mean, the bar tenders, the baseball fans, everyone.

The first time Travis wandered this city, he had almost swamped the city. The massive tsunami he had accidently conjured up gave the city a scare they'd never forget, and wonder of how it had mysteriously vanished. That was when he had no control over his power, and now he had big control over it. No thoughts entered his head at a rush, in fact very little did, and those were thoughts Travis allowed in.

He continued walking. That was when someone ran into him. Travis caught himself, but a scared woman fell to the ground. Travis by the shock of the impact almost swore, but caught himself and extended a hand. "You okay?"

The woman was trembling, and backing away on all fours. Travis tried speaking more calmly but it was no use. People just walked by. New Yorkers. Always had something better to do. Travis looked into her mind. Everything was in a foreign language. Travis mentally swore at himself, but dug deeper trying to find anyway of translating these thoughts. They became thoughts of fear, wanting to go home, to Brazil. Travis dug deeper, and soon began to understand the language and even speak basic areas.

"My name is Travis," he said in her language which was Portuguese. "You do not need to be afraid of me."

Her mind was lost, she had no clue where she was.

"You are north of Brazil, I really don't know much of your language." he said digging deeper still. "How did you get here? Please, I'm trying to help you." he said.

Travis sighed, he was getting no where. The woman wasn't responding at all, only giving him fearing looks.

She finally spoke. "I want to go home! Where am I?" she asked tears starting to form as she looked around.

Before he could answer that, a familiar presence entered Travis' mind.

_What the hell if Travis doing here?_

Travis didn't turn to the voice of Peter as he asked, "Travis? Travis Friedman?"

Travis didn't turn and swore to himself, expecting some kind of lecture from this guy. "Hi Peter."

"What the hell are you doing here, I thought you decided to stay at the school."

"To hell with the school." Travis said. "It's teaching me nothing I don't already know."

Peter looked at Travis. "You need to be more patient with it."

"Peter, I'm teaching myself more than that school has ever taught me." Travis said.

Peter sighed and looked at the woman on the ground. "Who is she?"

Travis simply said, "If I knew I'd tell you."

Travis began to send Peter thoughts. _Her mind is like fireworks. It's everywhere. I can't even get a name from her. She speaks only Portuguese, has no clue how she got here, or where 'here' even is._

Travis then spoke aloud. "You look like hell." Travis was right, Peter looked tired, beat, and even had a few scars to prove it. "What's been happening to you?"

"I'm actually glad I found you," Peter said, "Because I need your help."

"Help? What help do you need?"

Peter began. "Well, I've been trying to save Hiro."

"What's wrong with Hiro?"

"He's got a tumor. For the past two weeks, nothing's been going right. Thanks to a girl with biokinesis, my powers have been altered, and there's a Carnival hiding two super powered killers, and a time travler. I need your help to deal with the girl, and get my abilities back. If you help me, I can help the girl, via my Precognitive Painting power."

Travis rubbed his head. "Two super-killers, Hiro the time traveler, and biokinesis." Then it occurred to him. Hiro was sick now. Travis could only pray for the best. Travis sighed. Peter had his reasons for going to Travis for help, because Travis trusted him, and Peter knew it.

"Peter, I'll be honest. I am not the guy who likes doing this kind of stuff man. But I guess, for once, I feel ready to really tackle something like this. I feel more powerful, and ready to face life." Travis sighed, "Plus Hiro helped me save you, and you helped me get Krystina. He is a good man."

Travis breathed and looked at the woman. He spoke again to her in her language, "This is Peter Petrelli, he's a doctor. He can help you. Please trust me."

He looked to Peter. "Do you have a location on where this is all happening?"

"Don't be too hasty." Peter said, and he teleported him, and the woman to a hospital room with Hiro. Hiro looked up. Peter looked over with a look that said 'I can't just let this man die.' And Travis could see why.

"Peter Petrelli! Fish-man!"

Travis sighed and turned around for a moment at that name. The name seemed childish and weird to Travis. But Travis turned back around with a small smile, and said "It's nice to see you up and running, Hiro."

Hiro began talking with Peter, and Travis thought to himself, that if anything, Travis could always poke fun at Hiro's skills with the English language. Travis took Peter aside.

"Look, I know things are hard, but if you want me to face this girl, I'll need to know where she is. I have a few things I'd like to do beforeI encounter her...and those things are rather important to me..."

Travis wasn't going to talk about Swiss and his problem with Arthur yet, mostly because if he has to finish this thing, whatever it was, he'd need to do it. "And when we do finish, we need to talk about something very important."

Peter nodded. He turned and said a few more comforting words to the spirited Hiro, before looking back to Travis. "The girl as I said has biokinesis, she has an ability to generate bones, extra limbs, but I think her power goes deeper than that. She somehow managed to take my abilities away for the most part. I need you to help me get her to restore them."

Hiro was talking to the woman Travis had encountered. Peter motioned behind Travis. Travis turned and saw a largeman standing behind him. A Hatian by the looks of it. He spoke no words but offered a nod to Travis. "Travis, this is Rene," Peter said,"He's helped a few friends of mine before in the past, and he'll be especially helpful with this girl."

Travis said nothing to the silent man as his mood seemed damp around him. Travis only offered a simply nod in return. Travis returned his look to Peter. "I have some things to take care of at the school. If you still need my help, I'll be in the school courtyard, at six o'clock. Don't keep me waiting."

Travis then left saying one last goodbye to Hiro.

At the school, Travis walked into the cafe. He sat down at a table, because he knew Krystina would find him here. They usually met in here now for some reason. And she came in. She came to him with a look of confusion. "Travis, where have you been all day? I haven't seen you anywhere today, and neither has Swiss."

Travis sighed, "Been in New York."

"Why were you there? Don't you care about this place?"

"Not really. They teach me things I already know about. I'm learning a lot more on my own."

Krystina sighed as she sat down next to him, "Whatever you say Travis, but you look rather down right now. What's going on?"

"A bunch of shit's about to go down."

"Why do you say that? Is Swiss on another mission?"

Travis let out a huge sigh. "God I hope not." Travis said.

"Then what's going on?"

"Krystina, Peter needs my help and I won't be here tonight."

"Travis. What's going on? What does Peter need help with?"

"There is a special he needs me to take down-"

"Taken down? You mean kill?"

Travis shook his head. "I am not a killer, I just need to get her to restore his abilities. With his abilities he will be able to save a wonderful human by the name of Hiro Nakumura."

"Who is this?"

"A wonderful person I would love for you to meet. But in order for that to happen, I gotta visit this special."

"So you're telling me that you're going out to take down a special for Peter's ability basically."

"Yes. Crazy right?"

"Travis, I'm going to tell you what Cindy told me this morning about her and Swiss. I feel like I'm losing you."

Travis paused. He didn't want Krystina to think Travis didn't love her. Krystina, please don't say that. You know I love you. With or without your ability."

"Travis, I know, but it's like ever since we got here, it's been Petrelli this and Petrelli that. Arthur wants Swiss. Peter needs you."

Travis sighed. "Krystina, his power I guess is needed. I never asked for it, and at times, I despise it, but God gave it to me for a reason. I'll just have to figure it out." Travis paused. "I love you Krystina,and if I don't come back-"

"Travis, you will come back. You know you will."

"You bet I will. That's because nothing will take me down." he said jokingly tickling her.


	22. 44 Minutes

_"This thorn in my side is from the tree I planted  
It tears me and I bleed"_

_-Metallica in "Bleeding Me"

* * *

_

Travis knocked on Swiss' door. Travis soon was to go to Atlanta Georgia to take down whomever this person with biokinesis was. He wondered how on earth he would explain this all to Swiss. He knocked again, and Swiss answered. The young soldier looked tired, and even sweaty a bit. Travis could see Cindy sitting down in the room, he offered her a slight nod, and she nodded back before looking down again.

"Oh hey, Travis. I'm- I'm a bit on the other side right now. So, you wouldn't mind waiting on this conversation would you?"

Travis shook his head. "I won't keep you." he said, noticing Swiss had something on his mind. Travis didn't bother figuring it out. "I came to say that I, have some business to take care of outside of town and I don't know when I'll be back."

"What do you mean?" Swiss asked frowning.

"Exactly what I said. I have a job I gotta do. So watch out after yourself, and do me a favor, watch Krystina will you?"

Swiss looked down. He then looked at Cindy. "Honey, I'll be right back." Cindy sighed and looked at the ceiling. Travis picked up one thought from her as Swiss shut the door. _Dammit, Swiss, we can barely spend five minutes alone together anymore..._

Swiss leaned against the wall. He had his eyes on Travis. "There's something you're not telling me. I don't have to be a telepath to know that. Is there anything I can help you with? Because you sound like a man going to a battle he doesn't wish to fight."

"As much as that's true, well I don't have much a choice. Arthur's not behind it, but it involves a...friend." he said with a hesitant tone. Peter was his teacher, and Travis had a unique trust in the guy. He was considered a friend to Travis.

"I'll ask again, do you need help? I'd be willing to help. I mean as long as Arthur's not a part of this whole thing."

'Are you sure because..."

Travis was picking up a dream Swiss had a few moments ago, that was on his mind like butter on toast.

_"I'm so sorry." A gunshot. Death. A tidal wave._

Travis almost lost his footing. Swiss had the exact same dream as Travis! How was this possible?

Swiss noticed Travis' reaction. "What's wrong?"

Travis looked up and simply said, "You've had trouble sleeping."

"What? Oh..." Swiss said rubbing the back of his head. "I had the strangest dream. The environment was so, dark. We were on some kind of dock or something. I could see Krystina and Cindy held hostage against our will. I also see Arthur holding Cindy at gunpoint I'm holding a pistol, not at Arthur, but at you. Arthur kills Cindy, then kills me. All I can say is how sorry I am and I don't have any reason why I am sorry. The chopper leaves with you and Krystina, and I am adrift in the waters of the bay for about ten minutes continuing to watch the chopper take off. Then this monster of a wave destroys everything."

Travis sat down fast getting reminded of the dream himself. He now had more information! The dreams were getting more detailed. What was happening? Swiss watched Travis sit down, and then asked in a rather sharp tone.

"Okay you're acting weird. Why?"

Travis didn't look to Swiss, but he could not hide it from his friend. "Swiss, for the past couple months now, I've been getting very similar dreams depicting that exact same scenario. I see you. I see your murder, and I see a monster wave destroying a city below me. Only I also see Krystina getting shot as well. The wave hits almost immediately afterwards." Travis said looking down.

"I guess we better not dwell on it." Swiss said. "But why didn't you tell me if you've seen me in your dreams?"

Travis shrugged. "I never thought it important. It's not unusual to dream about a friend."

"But it is, if it's the exact same dream, over and over again, which is what's happening man! I mean, what if this dream is a possible consequence to me working with Arthur?"

Travis didn't answer. This annoyed Swiss.

"Dammit, Travis tell me something."

"How can I? How the hell can I? I barely know anything about my abilities! I don't think I can dream any weird visions!"

Swiss was about to say something but dropped it. "I'm sorry. I'm still stressed."

"And yet you want to help me with this thing?"

"Before we go onto that, I have one more question about the dream."

Travis sighed, wishing they could just forget about the fucking dream, but listened.

"Travis, in your dream, do you see an older man, not Arthur, he's a man who looks to be in his 30's or 40's. He's naked, has a sad feeling in him, and looks at the scenario almost like there's no hope?"

Travis looked at Swiss. "Are you sure you're referring to my dreams? I don't see some naked depressed man in my dreams."

"Huh. Anyway about your thing tonight."

Travis looked up at the time. "Shit, walk with me."

"Where are we going Travis?"

"If you want to go with me, then listen." he said as he walked toward the courtyard. "I don't know very much details concerning the special, other than she's a girl." Swiss gave him a look Travis could only smile to. "Heh, I know right? She has biokinesis, and she's altered a man, named Peter, and his abilities. Without his abilities, he cannot save a great person, by the name of Hiro Nakumura."

"Hiro Nakumura?" Swiss asked stopping in the hall.

Travis turned to Swiss. "Is the name familiar to you?"

"Well, he is the guy who brought me here."

Travis gave him a look. "Is that a bad thing or a good thing?"

Swiss shrugged. "Both for all I know. I'm still not all that thrilled to be a part of this time."

"Oh I know." Travis said, as they resumed down the hall. "Hiro's got himself some tumor that Peter needs to heal. This girl, whoever she is, must have managed to mess Peter up really bad. I'm going in to influence the girl to restore his power."

"And if she doesn't?"

Travis sighed. "I can only pray she will."

They entered the courtyard. Peter was standing there. Rene was there with him, his stature silent and blank. He looked to Travis. "You're late."

"I know. Had some things to take care of."

"Who's this?" he asked pointing to Swiss.

"Swiss, this is Peter, Peter this is Swiss. A friend." Peter held out a hand. "Swiss, this is the point of no return basically. If you're willing to help me, then I am grateful, but if not, I understand."

"Travis, everything will be fine. I think you need my help anyway. Swiss moved in to shake his hand.

"Also a thing I have not mentioned, to you for obvious reasons, is that Peter is the son of Arthur."

Swiss at this, retracted his hand, giving Peter an untrusting look. _If he's the son of Arthur, why are youworking for him? Does he know what his father is even doing?_

Travis finished what he was going to say, with a sterner tone. "He, however is a different man. He helped me rescue Krystina and has helped me in ways I don't know how to thank him for. However, if you do not feel comfortable working for him, I fully understand."

Peter showed some hurt to the fact Swiss would not shake his hand, and put his hand down. Travis sighed and sent a thought to Swiss. _Yes he knows, and it's probably one of the only reasons I still trust him..._

Swiss sighed. "I'm in. I'll do what I can, but I'm not working _for_ him, I'm working with him."

Peter sighed and touched their shoulders. "Fine, whatever. Let's get this over with."

Peter teleported the four of them to a Carnival ground. Travis felt something weird. He didn't feel any weaker, but it felt as if someone's powers were weakening. They spread out. Travis did mental readouts of any nearby tent. He was surprised they were here at some carnival ground, but he didn't say anything. Swiss was cycling through weapons, old handguns, revolvers, machine guns, he then made his way to Travis. "Does Peter know what Arthur is doing to me?"

"I gave him a hint something was wrong. Let's finish this thing first before we point fingers to Arthur. I have not mentioned any names. We have enough shit on our plate. But once we're done here, I hope he has an idea of what to do."

"That sounds reassuring." Swiss said sarcastically.

"Swiss, I'm not trying to sound vague, but this isn't exactly a walk in the park for me either." he said, reading tent after tent, finding life forms, but none they were looking for.

"Sorry." Swiss said. "Just have a lot on my mind."

"I noticed." Travis said.

"Nice one." Swiss said. "Do you know what the girl looks like?"

"Not in the least bit, I only know she has..." Travis trailed off. He was picking up a thought from the tent in front of him.

_Come on. Show me what you're made of...I'm getting hungry..._

"She's in there..." he whispered softly, pointing to the tent.

Swiss looked suspiciously at the tent. "Now what?" he asked softly.

"Hold on, let me dig deeper." he said softly, focusing on this girl's mind. He came up with detail after detail on this woman.

Jessica Spayde. Age 28. Biokinetic. A cannibal (which kind of grossed Travis out). A loner. Hated humanity. Hated Peter. Turned out Peter had tried more than once to come here. But this wouldn't help in a fight against her. He needed a weakness.

And Travis found one.

"So how do you want to do this? I mean, like two of us flank around and breach the back of the tent, while the other two come in the front?"

Travis turned to Swiss with a bit of a smile. "You're used to doing this, aren't you?"

"You're right actually. But, how many hostiles, EXACTLY, are we looking at here? I mean, if this place is run by supers, won't there be resistance from them, whether their powers are gone or not? I mean surely they have guns or something?"

"Not currently." Travis said focusing in on the tent. "They know their powers are gone thanks to Rene. Jessica knows were out here and is requesting weapons. I guess we'd best get her attention before they arrive."

Travis walked a few steps toward the tent. Swiss watched him and even asked "What the hell are you doing?"

Travis stood outside the tent. He then said loud enough for Jessica inside to hear, "Hydrophobia...the morbid dread of water. One who wants absolutely nothing to do with water has this. Why some have it is a mystery to scientists." Travis chuckled, because Jessica wasn't hydrophobic, she was thalassophobic. She hated the ocean. Either way to Travis, it wasn't a problem.

He then shot this into Jessica's mind. _Fear of water, or ocean, it's all the same to me. And if you truly do fear the ocean, I'm the last person you want to meet._

Travis wasn't expecting it. Someone jumped out of the tent tackling him, pinning him to the ground. Travis looked up and saw Jessica's highly angered face staring down at him.

"You'd best get the fuck out of my mind, kiddo!"

She opened her mouth, which revealed several jagged teeth, and Travis could only picture it out of some horror movie. She came down on his arm and bit hard. Travis screamed in pain, but Jessica had failed to see Swiss. A bullet hit her shoulder. Her skin was hard though, but with Rene's dampening of the power, it still left a nasty wound for Jessica. Swiss fired again, and again, Jessica began running. Swiss rushed to Travis' side and helped him up.

"You okay?!" he asked, pulling him up. Travis' arm wasn't badly wounded, a few teeth got through the skin, but it was nothing serious.

"Yeah. Shit she really does have a bite worse than her bark."

"Well she's on the move, now what do we do?"

"Chase her. That's all we can do."

Travis and Swiss ran through the carnival. Travis was starting to get a sight of Jessica, who had been wounded a little in the leg. Travis shot a small torrent of water at Jessica's feet, and froze her to the ground. She broke the ice, but by then, Swiss and Travis had caught up.

"Jessica, you're going to help us whether you want to or not."

At this time Peter and the Haitian came running in as well.

"What happened?" Peter asked as he came in.

"Nothing much, just a little scare." Travis said.

Jessica gave Peter a look of hatred. "I told you to stay away from here!"

"Jessica I need my abilities back!"

Jessica looked at Travis. "You expect me to help you? You work with Peter, you should be fearing me."

"A bite on the arm isn't much to fear about. You're not venomous are you?"

"Don't tempt me!" Jessica said sharply at Travis.

Travis then began to receive thoughts from Jessica. _You, and your friends should listen to me. You all look like the heroic type, so would you risk countless men, women, and children within the next 20 miles around here to die, simply to get this man his abilities back?_ she smiled as she thought this.

Travis shook his head. _What do you mean?_

_It's your move, boyo. Your friend back there with the gun. If you move, he'll shoot me, and without my powers, I could die. All it takes is a head shot. Bang! Dead. Which, given the circumstances, might be a good thing. Save my new friends at least. Never thought I'd be the selfless sacrifice to save anyone.' Of course, you can end it right here. Take me down so Petey can get his powers back. As if I'd cooperate anyway. As soon as I get my powers back, I'd kill the lot of you. But I'll make an exception for you if you help me out here. No hard feelings. Your call._

Peter looked at Travis, who could tell was under something mental. "Travis, you okay?"

Travis ignored him, Jessica continued. _That mother and her two children. Dead. That young couple. Dead. That old guy feeding the birds. Dead. The group of preschoolers on a field trip. Dead. You. Dead. Your gun buddy back there. Dead. Your little Petey pie. Dead after I kill him. And yours truly? Some fuckin' way, I survive this thing. I always loved ironic situations? And then I get to hear Petey Pie's screams as I tear him to shreds. Because he survives too. Isn't that funny? What's even better is that he knows all of this. HE. FUCKING. KNOWS. So it's your call, waterboy. You help him, and no matter where you go, no matter where you take me, Petey Pie blows. And no matter where you go, he's killing someone. Might as well drop a nuke!_

Travis looked at Peter. Then back to Jessica. He spoke aloud. "I didn't come here to kill you. I'm here on strict business to make sure a friend gets saved. And that someone believe it or not, isn't Peter."

Travis looked at them all. "Permit me." he said, and he illusioned. Travis sat on a rock and looked at Jessica.

"Your kind confuses me. Why the whole world deserves to die in your eyes will never really come through in me. I have a few questions for you now. It's just you and me. Swiss, Peter, even Rene. They can't see us and I hope they know it's for the best right now. But know this, not even your allies will see you here. We are like ghosts. It's just you and me."

Travis sat back never taking his eyes off her in case she tried to break the ice around her. It wouldn't harm her, Travis saw to it, but if she did break it and attacked him, he'd need to defend himself.

"I'm here as I said for one reason. I'm here to save a person who needs help. I don't know him all that well, but without him, I would not have been able to save a person I care about very much. Jessica, I'm asking you right now. You may hate me with your whole heart, you may be dying to know what my flesh tastes like, I don't care what you even think of me, but did you ever have someone you really cared about? One you would have died for?"

Jessica spat as she broke the ice and stood up looking at Travis. "You call them allies, but I barely know them. Hell, the short one is kind of an asshat, but that's beside the point. Your friend, you need Petey to help him? He sick or something? Believe it or not, but after this fuckup with Petrelli, I end up becoming some sort of miracle doctor. Even if it isn't going to happen to me in this time, I have the capacity to do that. I can get rid of any illness, including cancer. I can even regrow body parts, apparently. You keep me away from Peter, and I fix your buddy with no strings attached. And it isn't like I can exactly lie to you, now can I? Seeing as you're in my head and all."

Travis didn't change his look. "One must be cautious of you. You've already sunk your teeth into me once."

Jessica scoffed, then continued. "The only people I've ever given even the slightest damn about are the people who work in this carnival. I even hated my own parents guts. And if you really wanted to play therapist, you'd see why I hate all humanity and want to watch almost all of it burn to the ground. But we don't have time for that, now do we? Let me ask you can you read memories as well as minds?"

Travis scoffed. "Wouldn't be much of a telepath if I couldn't."

"Well I got one hell of a memory for you." The environment in Travis' visions changed. A dark place. Something had happened. Something big. "If you can see this, you'll get my point. Not only will my new family be obliterated, but so will everyone else in a twenty mile radius. That includes these residential areas and office complexes. Now you're some goody-goody hero character, and I may or may not be the evil bitch, but at this point, I don't give a damn. You have your reasons to not want Pete to explode, and I have mine. If that isn't enough to convince you, then I don't understand why you can't get my hatred. The whole long and short it: I fix Pete, he go boom, you and everyone else go dead, and that's all you need to know. So now it all rests on you, the coin. I've done what I can, I've flipped you into the air. You have two choices. You can allow me to be caught and let Pete explode, or you help me get out of here, convince Pete to leave the matter alone, and I fix your little friend."

The vision ended.

As an after thought, she added, "Oh, and by the way, if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead before you knew it. Biokinesis has its perks, I have to say."

Travis shrugged. She had her reasons. "I have my reasons to think the future is different, but I won't go into that." he said thinking about his dreams. Travis was having questions about who to believe now. You had pros and cons. Jessica was right. The coin was flipping in the air and he had to call it. Travis was playing Russian roulette with a full chamber. Each choice had it's consequences. Travis had to think.

Travis lifted the illusion. Everyone looked at them both. "So what will it be, kid?" Jessica asked.

Travis shook his head. "I don't know anymore."

Jessica grabbed him suddenly. This caused the others to react. They were shouting for her to let him go, she was looking into Travis' eyes.

"What does it take to get this through your thick skull? I talked to myself! And she was there. Peter's powers were reactivated, but they were unstable. He couldn't control the sudden burst of power and it resulted in an explosion. There are no terrorists. I was still holding his hand when he blew! Lost an arm and both legs. Barely able to put myself back together. Of course, his little invincibility trick saved him, but his powers were still unstable. And so I was able to kill him. Severed his head and ripped out his guts. You had your opportunity, and this is mine!"

She then shoved Travis into Peter and took off. Again.

_'If you want my help, protect me. Keep him away from me, and get me later. I'm going to be in the sewers, two blocks North and five blocks East of here. But if you bring him with you, I guarantee that all the water on the planet won't stop me. Ta-ta for now, boyo.'_

Travis tried running after her, but Peter caught up. "Whoa whoa whoa, where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm going after her! That's where I'm going!"

"Travis, her powers are back now! If you go alone, she'll rip you to pieces."

Swiss came over, "I'm afraid Petrelli is right Travis, you'll need backup if you want to go after her. At least the quiet guy." he said pointing to Rene, who simply gave Swiss a look.

Travis shook his head. "I have to go alone. There's too many unanswered questions. Questions she won't answer in front of any of you."

"Travis, remember why we're here!" Peter said.

"I know exactly why we're here. We're here to save Hiro. And if I don't go after her, alone, we may lose that chance. I'm sorry Peter you're going to have to trust me."

Travis turned again. Peter caught him again. "Travis don't do this!"

Travis, annoyed, froze Peters feet to the ground. "I'm sorry Peter. I must." and he then ran. Travis didn't bother listening to Peter's little outburst at his move, but what did he care?

Travis found an open manhole. The water down below would be filthy, but to Travis, his purification of water would not make that any problem whatsoever.

Travis had made his call of the coin toss. He could only hope it was the right one...


End file.
